


Homodae Arma

by felinesandbeanies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Swearing, i dont know what i'm doing, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Homodae.</b>
  <br/>
  <i>noun.</i>
  <br/>
</p><ol>
<li> human demon. </li>
<li> mutant </li>
</ol><p>or</p><p>Nico di Angelo was a military weapon designed by the government and a skilled one at that, but after a horrid mistake, he leaves his position. He creates a small group that is hell bent to destroy the government and it would have been easier than it should have been, but then he met Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

3:30 AM 

It was peaceful, not at all what you’d expect from the two people who were inhabiting the flat. The only thing illuminating the space was the light that penetrated through the blinds. There’d be an occasional creak, but it wasn’t enough for them to wake up. 

“Stop!” A voice screamed, his voice echoing all throughout the flat. His shirt was sticking to him due to his sweat, his hand gripped his blankets as he tried to calm himself. He tensed when he heard light footsteps. Did he fail to wake up? He raised his hand, palm towards the door. He was ready for it. 

“Nico.” A tanned boy entered the room, he was just as sweaty as the boy he mentioned. 

“You shouldn’t bother coming to my room whenever I have a nightmare, Leo,” Nico sighed, looking away. He knows why Leo checks, he will not have another conversation about it. “I’m not a child.” 

“I just want to make sure that you know you’re awake and not stuck in like an inception kinda thing,” Leo joked. “I’ll go back now.” 

Nico rolled his eyes, facing the wall. “Leo, you said you’d leave.” 

He heard Leo mutter “how the fuck” followed by a series of footsteps and the closing of a door. Leo was too predictable. Nico felt like he was _melting_ but he wrapped himself in his blanket even more, loving the safe feeling it gave him. He’d choose protection over comfort any day. 

His dream. 

He should be used to it by now. It’s been the same dream ever since he was fifteen, he’s twenty-two now and he can’t seem to shake it off. He just wished he could stop screaming, he should be used to it. He felt sorry for Leo for having to experience the same thing as him, but having to wake himself up just so he can run to Nico’s room just to check on him.

5:30 AM

He wakes up again. He looks at the door, his eyes meeting Leo’s. They stay like that for as long as god knows when, but they’re there. Nico was staring at Leo’s eyes which were illuminated by the light seeping through the blinds. He says the same thing and turns to face the wall again. 

This time, Nico stays awake.

* * *

“Leo,” Nico groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Don’t use that tone on me, Nico Di Angelo,” Leo glared, putting a plate of burnt pancakes in front of his friend. “I _tried_.” 

“You know for someone who can control fire, you can’t seem to control it well enough to cook something as easy as pancakes,” Nico said, rolling his eyes, nevertheless he still ate the burnt pancakes without even flinching. 

“I _control_ fire not the fucking speed of chemical change in a pancake,” Leo said, frustrated. Nico stared at him, raising a brow. Leo sat on his chair, defeated. “I am unappreciated in my time.” 

“Any plans for today?” Leo asked, taking a bite of his burnt pancake before flinching and pushing it away. “I’ll buy us good food later.” 

“I’m going to go for a walk and then possibly a bookstore,” Nico said. “You?” 

Leo shrugged. “I’ve received some interesting intel from Jason. I might meet up with him later.” 

Nico nodded, tapping the table lightly with his fingers. “Exciting.” 

“Oh it is,” Leo smirked, summoning a ball of flame in his palm. “I haven’t had a chance to exercise for a while.” 

“Arsonist,” Nico scoffed, standing. “I’m going for a walk. I hope you don’t burn anyone alive while I am gone.” 

“Sure thing.” It wasn’t so convincing, but Nico didn’t care. 

He let himself absent mindedly walk towards the park as he thought of his life like he always did in the mornings. It was a sickening routine for him. He’d feel disturbed by his nightmares and then he’d go out for a walk the next morning. It’s hell. He stared at his bracelet clad wrist, scowling when he saw his black mark peeking. It was there to mock him--there to remind him-- that he will amount to nothing more than a mutant. He fixed his bracelets before stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

For a Saturday morning in New York, he didn’t expect it to be so...spacious. He’d always have people bump into him, angrily muttering how rude people are while they stuff their faces with hotdogs in a bun and god why would they spend so much for a hotdog in a bun? Nico will never understand. His eyes widened momentarily when he sees wings unravel just a few feet away, but composes himself shortly after. it was a common sight since almost all the homodaes stayed in New York to find solitude somehow. 

“Mutants,” someone angrily muttered, voice filled with venom. “Fucking disgrace to society.” 

“If you can’t control yourself then stay in your fucking home, bothering people here is completely unnecessary,” a woman in her 30s said to the boy with wings. Nico watched the boy get teary eyed before he ran away. He catches the scars on the boy’s back and knows that he’s been trying to cut off his own wings. He can't blame the poor boy for trying.

There are two types of mutants, or as the government wanted to call them: homodae. For Nico, there are two types of homodaes and he liked to call them concealed and revealed. Conceal is for homodaes such as him, his skills cannot be seen and he cannot be distinguished. The only time he’ll be found out is if he shows his capabilities or if they see the mark on his wrist. Revealed homodaes are ones such as the winged boy.

“I want to have super powers too,” a child whined to which the mother replied with nothing but a half hearted smile. Nico clenched his fists. Super powers? More like a curse he can’t fucking control. How did this work anyway? How could he just decide to control certain elements. 

It wasn’t even supposed to be _possible_ yet here he is. 

He exists. 

A homodae. 

A curse. 

A demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello

The line for a cup of coffee was _unbelievable_ , but luckily he knew one of the baristas there so all he had to do was show his face and he’d have his cup coffee a few minutes later. He enjoyed the jealous glares he received from his fellow coffee lovers, but an advantage is an advantage and he just happened to put it to good use. 

“Thanks, Julie,” Nico said, winking. 

Julie, used to his antics, rolled her eyes and smiled. “You’re not my type.” 

They met each other when Nico was having his morning walk and of course Julie was this eighteen year old girl that was cornered in the alley in broad daylight, but that’s another story, anyway, the fact that the both of them were rooting for their own team makes it impossible for the two of them to date, but Nico lets her have her fun so he just leaves without another word. 

It’s odd that people hate the cold. Nico absolutely _adored_ the cold. It was easier to adjust to a colder climate than a hot climate since all you had to do was wear sweaters or thicker materials. It was odd, but he loved the cold because it felt...warm. It was like he was at home and at home it was peaceful. He doesn’t mind the wind nipping on his cheeks until it turned red. But maybe it’s just him trying to find something colder than the chill within him.

He thought back to what Leo said about Jason having “intel”, he didn’t show it awhile ago, but he was just as interested as Leo. They’ve been MIA for a long time and Nico thinks it’s time to let the government know that their group has not been defeated yet. They’ve been trying to keep a low profile for months, trying to find a reason to attack or to protect their own kind, but there hasn’t been any strange happenings yet. 

Until today when Leo mentioned Jason. 

Nico entered the rustic bookstore, smiling when he smells that old book smell that he loved so much. He hears the chimes ring as the door moved with him. This was his little space which not a lot of people go to and that makes it even more special. He loved it here, it always feels like time stops in this bookstore and whenever he goes out, he’s hit by rushing shoppers or people who can’t seem to remember that they had dinner plans. 

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t come,” a male voice said. 

“Eh, got held up,” Nico shrugged. “Anything new, Will?” 

“Some new books came in just a while ago, you should be seeing them around,” Will grinned. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t notice since you’re always here.” 

“I’ll look for them then,” Nico announced, before disappearing within the bookshelves. Will was the son of the owner of the bookstore and he was also a homodae himself. He was actually something useful to society, he was a healer. Whenever Nico was injured, he’d go to Will since he was more accessible and Nico’s records won’t be stolen by the government. 

He smiled when he finds a book that managed to stand out amongst the other books. He grabs it and makes his way to his usual spot except today it was taken by another boy his age. He should be mad, but he was more...hypnotized. 

The boy, feeling his stare, looked up from his book and then smiled. “I’m sorry, is this your spot?” 

“I--it’s okay,” Nico stuttered, mentally kicking himself for looking like such a wimp. “I’m just not used to having another person here...is all.” 

“Sit beside me then,” the boy said, his smile still warm. “I don’t mind company.” 

Nico thought that it would be rude for him to reject the offer so he took a seat beside the boy and examined his book. It was titled “Siren’s Song” which intrigued him all the more since he loved having mythology related things. It’s mainly why he has deck of cards called mythomagic, but he’s outgrown that a long time ago (it’s in the closet, underneath his pile of clothes). 

“Have you read the first book?” The boy beside him asked. 

“Oh,” Nico blinked and then smiled sheepishly. “I don’t think I have. I just picked it up randomly.” 

“Here,” the boy said, handing him a black book with the words “Goddess’ Whisper” written in gold on the front cover. “I just finished the first book myself.” 

“How long have you been reading this?” Nico asked, handing him “Siren’s Song.” 

“About an hour,” the boy shrugged. 

Nico’s eyes widened. “That good of a book?” 

The boy nodded. “I love mythology related things.” 

Nico decided to observe the boy or in other words: check him out. He was taller than Nico that was for sure. He had dark brown hair which looked like they had a tint of dark green, but what he liked the most was the boy’s eyes which encased the Caspian sea. His body was toned with a bit of muscle but not too much so as to make him look like a bodybuilder. It was enough. This boy was attractive. 

“Me too.” 

“Oh. Interesting.” 

“What brings you here?” 

“My friend told me about this place, said that it was filled with mythology books. You?” 

“Solitude.” 

“I was--” He was cut off by the ringing of his own phone. “Hello? Okay.” 

“Important?” Nico said, trying not to show his disappointment. 

The boy smiled apologetically, standing up and dusting himself. “Sorry, man. I’ll see you around, who knows? See you later.” 

“Wait what’s your na--” Nico couldn’t continue his sentence because the boy was already gone. He tried to cheer himself up by telling himself that he’ll see that boy soon since he seemed to be interested in this bookstore just as much as he is. “See you later.” 

He kinda wished that their little “moment” lasted more than ten minutes. Oh well.

* * *

“This is intel?” Nico scowled, wearing his burgundy plaid shirt on top of his black shirt. He looked at his knee ripped skinny jeans and black converse, smiled and then scowled at Leo. They were on their way down to Hypnos. “We’re going to a bar.” 

“Yes, Nico di Angelo,” Leo said, combing his hair. “This is intel.” 

“How is this fucking intel? We’re going to a _bar_ ,” Nico groaned. “Are you trying to hook me up with someone?” 

Leo snorted. “We’ve given up a long time ago, you unmatchable dark overlord.” 

“Oh shut up,” the boy said, rolling his eyes. Nico and Leo entered Hypnos, squinting as they had just entered when the strobe light was on. They can’t see anything properly and dear god was that a couple making out in the corner? God forbid that pregnancy happens tonight. 

“Can you see Jason?” Leo yelled. 

“I can’t even see your ego right now. What do you think?” Nico said. 

“Words hurt sometimes,” Leo said to which Nico snorted. “I see them!” 

Nico felt himself being dragged to the booth in the corner, he didn’t struggle much since he can’t even _see_. He blinked the spots away before focusing on Jason who was trying so hard not to laugh at his probably dishevelled look. “I try, Jason.” 

“Sure,” Jason smirked. 

“Intel?” Nico asked, tapping the table with his fingers. 

“Always the impatient one,” Jason said, taking a sip of his bottle. 

“Always,” he deadpanned. He looked at the people in the table, immediately stopping at a blonde haired girl he has never seen before. “Who is she?”

 

Jason smirked. “Intel.” 

“Do tell,” Nico said, sliding next to Jason in the booth. “Hi, I’m Nico.” 

“I know who you are. I’m Annabeth Chase,” the blonde replied. She caught Nico’s skeptical look and sighed. “I’m a techno homodae, if you must know.” 

“What do you have for us?” Nico asked. 

Annabeth gave Jason an amused look before smiling at Nico. “It’s not much, it’s hardly interesting.” 

“Why would we be here then if you didn’t know anything,” Nico asked. 

“Some of us wanted a drink,” she shrugged. “I hope you don’t mind, my friend is going to come over in a few minutes.” 

“I won’t mind if you tell me what you know,” the brown eyed boy said, he won’t let this night end without having any kind of information. 

She took a sip of her mojito before resuming eye contact. “From what I have gathered, it seems like there will be a meeting of sorts that will be held in the near future which will concern the welfare of our fellow homodae. I don’t know if it’s good or bad yet.” 

“Do you have any lead on where it will be held or what will be discussed? Any specifications?” Nico asked desperately, sighing when the blonde merely shook her head. Pointless. “Thank you.” 

“Piper isn’t here?” Leo asked. 

“She’s in the dancefloor,” Jason said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Again.” 

“I’ll tame her,” Leo winked. 

“Of course, she only ever listens to you when she’s drunk,” Jason scowled. “I wonder why.” 

“Piper always gets white girl wasted,” Nico said. “Why’d you even bring her here if you can’t control her?” 

Jason rolled his eyes and took another sip from his bottle. “ _Love._ ”

“Perce!” Annabeth called out, her right arm waving in the air. Nico looked up and then froze, coming towards them was the boy from his bookstore, the boy with the pretty eyes and the boy who was interested in mythology books. 

“Hey, Annabeth,” he grinned. “I’m sorry, got caught up with--”

“Your book,” Annabeth finished. Nico briefly wondered what sort of relationship they shared, but then willed the thought away. “Anyway this is Leo, Jason and--” 

“Nico di Angelo,” Nico finished, blushing when he realized that he had just cut off Annabeth. 

Percy smiled at him. “I forgot to ask for your name awhile ago. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“I’m Percy. Percy Jackson.” 

“You’ve met?” Annabeth asked. 

“Uh, yeah. I met him at the bookstore you told me about,” Percy said, smiling sheepishly. 

“Unbelievable,” Leo said, shaking his head. “Just when Jason and I gave up on hooking you up with someone, you find him on your own.” 

“Yeah well you’re shit cupids,” Nico deadpanned. 

“Words hurt,” Leo said.

Nico shrugged, standing up and then looking at Percy. “I’m going to grab a drink. You?” 

“Why not,” Percy grinned, trailing behind him. 

“I bet they’re going to end up together,” Jason whispered. 

“I bet it’s going to be this year,” Leo smirked. 

“No way, you know how Nico is,” the blond said. “Maybe next year.”

“Is this a bet?” 

“It’s a bet.” 

 

 

Apparently, Percy Jackson can hold his alcohol really well. It was as if he was unaffected by the five bottles he just drank. Nico can already see stars, but he was sane. He can still think and act smart, it’s just that he chooses not to do it. He glares at the fifth bottle, mentally telling himself that no he will not get white girl wasted. 

“You alright, Nico?” Percy asked, amused. 

“I’m fine,” Nico said, dismissing his thoughts. It just occurred to him that Percy never introduced himself as a homodae or maybe he did, but Nico just forgot. He let his eyes go to Percy’s bare wrists and saw that there was no mark. Oh. “How are you friends with Annabeth?” 

“Oh, I met her a week ago. She works as a barista in my local coffee shop. Coffee’s shit, but the company’s great,” he grinned. “Don’t tell her I said that.” 

“She’s a techno homodae,” Nico stated, not knowing where this conversation is going. 

“She told me that, yeah,” Percy laughed. “Are you?” 

“Well...I’m a homodae,” he replied, showing his wrist. 

“Did it hurt?” Percy asked, staring at him. 

“A bit.” A lot. 

“Well, if you can handle that then you can handle your hangover tomorrow,” Percy laughed. Nico smiled, the laugh was cute and contagious. “Oh fuck, Annabeth.” 

Nico followed his gaze and saw that she was being carried bridal style by Jason who wore this expression that just made him look like he was done with everything. “Well...she can handle the hangover as well.” 

Percy gave him a “really?” look before shaking his head out of amusement. “Yeah I bet she can. You know, she really isn’t good with handling her alcohol for a techno.” 

“Well for a straight white boy, you can hold yours well,” Nico smirked. 

“Who said I was straight?” Percy smirked and _oh my god_. 

“Same,” Nico said and...really? All he could say was _”same?”_. 

“Hey, I have to go and take Annabeth home,” Percy said, standing up. “I’ll see you again.” 

“You will,” Nico smiled. 

“Bye, Nico.” 

“Bye, Percy.” 

As he watched Percy carry Annabeth out of the Hypnos, he realized something. He forgot to ask for Percy Jackson’s number. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Chapters will get more serious with sprinkled romance starting next chapter. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey

“Leo?” Nico called out as he went out of his room. It was too peaceful and he never imagined “peaceful” to be this unsettling, but it is. Why was there no smell of failed cooking? Why was there no random bursts of broadway songs? Sound of Music? Nothing? He checked Leo’s room and the bed seemed untouched. 

He turned and went to their work area (work area meaning where they hold meetings and such about the government, but also where they have the computer in which Leo uses since he’s part tech). He saw Leo hunched forward and face almost glued to the computer screen. He’s in the _zone_. Normally, techno homodaes can do it in the blink of an eye, but Leo is only part techno so he had to work hard for it. 

Nico saw Jason and Piper sat in front of the table, fast asleep. He checked the time and it was 1:30 in the afternoon. His headache was killing him, he needed to purchase some painkillers soon. If he left it wouldn’t matter, he’s pretty sure that when he comes he’ll still see the same sight. “I’m going out, Leo.” 

“Buy me some painkillers, this stupid hangover is fucking killing me,” Leo said, eyes still glued to the screen. 

“Sure thing, flame boy,” Nico replied before going out of their flat.

He keeps reminding himself to try and own a useful medical kit since they _are_ a rebellious group who always picks fights and can bleed out enough blood to save an army of starving vampires, but of course why not just rely on Will Solace the healer? Stupid ideas. He’ll have a proper medical kit next week, probably. 

“Hey, boy. You need some drugs?” A voice whispered by his ear. He whirls around to punch the guy in the face, but his fist was stopped just as fast as it was raised into action. 

“Percy?” Nico said, muscles relaxing. “You’re an idiot.” 

Percy shrugged, grinning. “I am.” 

“I could’ve punched you,” he sighed, stuffing his fist in his pocket. 

“But you didn’t.” 

“But I could’ve.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

“But I _could’ve_ ,” Nico groaned. “I’m not letting you have the last word.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Stop.”

“Okay.” 

“Fuck okay fine, have the last word. Enjoy it.” 

“Okay,” Percy said with a wide grin. Nico rolled his eyes, but decided to allow Percy to walk with him in silence. It wasn’t awkward, far from it. The walk was actually consumed by somewhat a comfortable silence which makes him feel a bit happy inside. 

“Hey, Percy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I can’t handle my hangover.” He smiled when Percy laughed.

“Yeah, Annabeth too. I bought her chocolates and painkillers,” Percy said, raising a white plastic bag. 

“Lucky her,” Nico said. “I have to do these things on my own without anyone to be sickeningly sweet to me by buying me chocolates.” 

“That’s too bad,” the boy deadpanned. 

“Ugh thanks for the sympathy,” Nico scowled. “Why are you here?” 

“Well I live near here and besides...I was going to have a little stroll in the park,” Percy shrugged. “But then I offered you drugs.” 

“You’d leave your poor friend who’s having a hangover?” 

“She’s fucking twenty-five, she can handle herself.” 

“You must have your life sorted out,” Nico deadpanned. “For a whatever year old.” 

“I’m twenty-five,” Percy said. “And you must be a weak shit for not handling your alcohol really.” 

“I’m twenty-two and _I_ rarely drink,” he said proudly. 

The older boy rolled his eyes. “Of course, Nico. We support you.” 

“Oh shut up,” he laughed, groaning when he felt his headache come back to life. “I need to buy the painkillers, wait for me here.” 

“Do I have a choice?” Percy called out as Nico ran towards the door. 

Nico came back a few minutes later, finishing a bottle of water. “That feels good.” 

“Have you eaten yet?” The older boy asked as he resumed walking beside Nico. 

“No, Leo was too busy with his...work,” the shorter boy replied. “It’s whatever.” 

“I’ll treat you to food then,” Percy smiled and how could Nico say no to such a blinding smile. “Okay cool. I know this restaurant down the block I think you might like.” 

“I feel like you made me drink a lot just to ask me out on a date,” he said.

Percy snorted. “Of course. How could I not know that you go out at one in the afternoon just to buy painkillers?” 

“Point taken.” 

The said restaurant down the block was this small rustic looking place that looked like it was good enough to be shown in a hipster movie. He loved it. The atmosphere made him love it all the more since it gave off such a homey vibe. 

“Order for me,” Nico said as he buried himself in one of the couches. 

“I hardly know you,” Percy deadpanned. “For all I know you could be allergic to sesame seeds.” 

“You know my age, go from there,” Nico said. 

“Right because I would have _definitely_ ordered the kid sized portions for you,” Percy paused, giving it a thought. “Though it would be fitting since you’re so short.” 

“Oh _haha_ ,” he said sarcastically. “Is this a date?” 

“Well, you’re not as slow as I imagined,” Percy laughed. “Yeah, unless you don’t want it to be.” 

“No--I--um?” Nico has been deprived of dates, this is honestly his first one in what seemed like forever. “I want it to be a date.” 

“You’re so awkward,” the older boy laughed. “Does seafood marinara appeal to you?” 

“Did you choose that because I’m Italian?” Nico snorted. 

“Seafood Marinara for my hungover friend,” Percy said, referring to the waitress. “And I’ll have pumpkin soup and herb chicken.”

The waitress giggled, winking at the older boy. Nico visibly recoiled. “Would you like to order dessert?” 

Percy’s eye twitched. “Babe, do you want some dessert or do we still have our anniversary cake back at home?” 

“We still have some cake,” Nico replied. 

“We’re fine,” Percy smiled, handing the waitress their menus.

“She is going to poison my food,” Nico groaned. 

Percy snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“So you’ve graduated college?” Nico asked. “What did you study?”

“Marine biology,” Percy said. 

“Interesting. Is there a back story to it?” 

“I’ve always wanted to work near the environment and considering I have this huge attachment to myths concerning the ocean, I decided that I should go for marine biology,” Percy replied. Nico noticed the glint of passion in his eyes, he’s never seen that in anyone before. “And you?” 

“History,” Nico said, tapping his chin tentatively. “I liked the idea of it really, I love reading about the past then comparing to the present. I also liked mythology which is well...a huge factor.” 

“We are such losers,” Percy smiled, shaking his head in mild disbelief. 

They had a discussion about finding a proper job and all those normal things. For a short period of time, Nico was glad he felt...normal. Discussions would always involve him having mutation related powers, but with Percy it was like he was just another person. They talked about have a teaching job somewhere in New York which was exciting since Nico would obviously teach about history and Percy would teach biology. 

He can see himself growing attached to this idiot in front of him, but he can’t let himself do that. 

Food has arrived. 

“I think you’re going to have to eat half of mine,” Nico groaned, eyeing his big bowl of pasta. 

“I’d love to, but I can’t. I’m allergic to seafood,” Percy frowned. 

“Oh the irony,” Nico deadpanned. “Marine biologist, allergic to food. I can see it now.” 

“It is a curse that I have to live with,” Percy said solemnly. 

“What happens if you eat it?” Nico asked, eyes flicking from his food to Percy. 

“Last time I ate salmon, I almost died so...” 

“Yeah, no fish for you.” 

“Do you not like your food?” Percy frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

He seemed so genuine that it actually made Nico’s heart hurt. “No, I love it. It’s just so big.” 

Percy perked up at his comment. “Oh. Yay. We can get it for take out then.” 

“Yeah.”

* * *

“I’m home,” Nico called out, placing his take out on the dining table. He walked into their work area and sure enough Leo was still in the same position. “I’ve got painkillers.” 

“Okay, place one pill here please,” Leo said, his hand outstretched while the other hand is typing. Nico placed a pill in Leo’s hand, watching as he swallowed it in one gulp. “Thanks.” 

“Where’s Jason and Piper?” 

“Jason had to stretch so their at the roof.” Of course. 

“You almost done?” 

“Yeah, a few more codes.” 

One hour. 

One hour of having to sit down and listen to the clickity clackity of the god damn keyboard. Nico was practically fidgeting. Jason and Piper arrived twenty minutes ago, but they were as silent as rocks, no doubt trying to help Leo concentrate, but _god_ this was so fucking infuriating. He felt like screaming. ADHD is definitely not helping him. 

“So...” Nico started. “What’s the plan?” 

“We told Leo to try and hack the government’s main computer,” Jason replied. 

“We all know that the main head of the anti-homodae fiasco is Kronos therefore we’re trying to look into his file and seek some valuable information,” Piper said. 

Silence resumed.

Nico stood up abruptly. “I need to get some a--” 

“EUREKA!” Leo shrieked. “I’ve done it!” 

“You hacked into their main frame? Are you certain?” Nico asked. 

“Yes and yes,” Leo said proudly. 

“Work on it quickly, they might find out that we’re intruding,” Piper urged. 

“Give me a few moments,” Leo said, going back to typing. “Guys, I’ve found Kronos’ file and I found people who worked for him.” 

“Oh my god,” Piper muttered. 

“This is a good thing,” Jason cheered. 

Nico scowled. “This is a bad thing.” 

Leo gave him a look of disbelief. “But this can help with our plans, Nico.” 

“No, there has to be another way. I can go into the main office if you want,” Nico begged. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Jason glared. “This is the smartest thing we can do.” 

“What?” Nico snapped. “Putting his life on the line? He could be _killed_ , Jason.” 

“Nico,” Piper spoke sweetly. 

“No don’t use that kind of fucking bullshit on me, McLean,” Nico snarled, the whites of his eyes turning black. “I know you’re trying to control me.” 

“Watch it, Nico,” Jason warned. “Control yourself.” 

“Listen, Nico,” Leo said, voice trying to be calm. Nico tried to breathe. 1-2-3-4-5... “We’re only doing this for our plans, but we won’t do anything that you don’t want us to. Okay?” 

The whites of Nico’s eyes returned, but he still looked murderous. “Okay.” 

Jason grimaced. “This is ridiculous, why do we have to--” 

“Jason, for the love of god, just shut up for a second,” Leo sighed. “I’m sorry. We’re all tired right now or having a massive hangover. I’m also starving, I haven’t had anything since 1AM.” 

Nico rolled his eyes, softening a bit. “I brought leftovers.” 

“Oh?” Leo asked, raising a brow. “Where’d you eat?” 

“I don’t know,” Nico shrugged. “Some restaurant Percy dragged me into.” 

“You went out on a date,” Jason deadpanned. “With our intel...” 

“He’s not intel,” Nico growled, blinking and then forcing himself to relax. He glared at Leo’s computer screen, cursing the fates for doing this to him.

  
**Secretary of the current vice president: Perseus Jackson.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo.

Annabeth tapped the table with her fingers as she waited for the customer in front of her to actually make an order. She had insisted on milk tea, but there was no milk tea in the coffee shop so there she was tapping her chin as she scanned the menu board. _Infuriating_. She’s Annabeth Chase and she has self control. 

“What will it be?” Annabeth asked through gritted teeth. 

“Caramel Frappuccino,” she grinned, giving her name and then scurrying away. 

Annabeth pinched her nose in frustration before looking up again with a smile. “Welcome to--oh hello Jason and Leo, what brings you two here? It can’t be the coffee since the coffee here is shit.” 

“We need to know where Percy Jackson is,” Jason said. 

“For what reason?” Annabeth asked. Leo just looked at her as if daring her to fight against them. “Hurt him and you both die.” 

“We won’t,” Leo promised. He does not tell her that Nico might murder them way before she does. They watched Annabeth fish out her phone from her pocket before she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. She scribbled something down in blue ink and handed the piece of paper to them. 

“This is his phone number,” Annabeth said. “He works about an hour away so don’t expect him to meet you immediately.” 

“We’ll go to him if he’s too busy,” Jason said. “Thanks.” 

“I was serious about what I said, Jason,” Annabeth said, her voice low. “Hurt him and you will die.” 

Leo shuddered. “Noted.” 

**[Jason] : Is this Percy Jackson?**

**[Percy] : Yes it is. Who are you?**

**[Jason] : I’m Jason Grace. Do you remember me? I met you in Hypnos.**

**[Percy] : I remember you, you’re Nico’s friend. Hi, Jason. What’s up?**

**[Jason] : I need you to do a huge favor for us.**

**[Percy] : Tell me what it’s about before I decide**

**[Jason] : Can we meet up?**

**[Percy] : Okay. I’m free at around 7.**

**[Jason] : 8:00 PM, Hypnos**

**[Percy] : Okay. I can’t talk right now. See you later.**

****

“Nico is going to hate us,” Leo groaned. 

Jason scowled. “As much as I love him, I can’t let this opportunity slip away.” 

“You know why he reacted like that, Grace,” Leo glared. “Give him a break.” 

“It’s been about six years,” the blond snapped. “He should get over it.” 

Leo pinned him to the wall, his eyes fiery. When he realized what he had done, he immediately backed away. “I’m sorry. It’s just...I understand how he feels.” 

Jason gave him a sympathetic look before they continued walking. “Well you went through similar things so...yeah. I’m sorry, I should think before I speak.” 

“The nightmares are horrid, but...” Leo trailed off. “But Nico’s nightmares are worse and I’d truly give anything just so he doesn’t experience it anymore. He’s been through enough shit.” 

“You care too much,” the blond sighed. 

Leo gave him a half smile. “Well...I owe him a lot, Jason.” 

“I’m craving for some fish and chips.” 

The latino snorted before trailing behind Jason. “Weirdo.” 

 

 

 

“What is taking him so long,” Leo whined, starting to get dizzy from the light music and the ‘ _killer lighting equipment_.’ 

“It’s 8:05,” Jason deadpanned. 

“STILL,” Leo argued. 

Jason snorted. “You’re just as bad as Nico.”

“I am hotter than he is,” Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows as he summoned a ball of flame on his palm. “Eh?” 

“Jesus christ,” Jason groaned.

“Fire? That’s cool,” a new voice said. 

Leo extinguished his flame, looking sheepish. “Sorry, we didn’t see you.” 

“No it’s fine, I feel like I’m interrupting a date,” Percy smirked, sliding beside Leo who had a flushed face. 

“Oh me and him? We’re not--I mean...” Jason trailed off. “We’re friends.” 

“Okay,” the boy shrugged. “What’s the favor?” 

“We found out that you work for Kronos,” Leo said. When Percy gave no answer, he decided that it’s probably true. “And we want you to relay any information to us, anything that is related to homodaes.” 

“What for?” Percy asked. 

“We think--no. We _know_ that specific people in the government are against homodaes and are planning to do something horrible to our kind,” Jason said, deflating when he saw no change in Percy’s facial expression. “We know that one of them is Kronos.” 

“Expound,” Percy said, leaning forward.

“Have you heard of The Movement?” Leo asked, biting his lip. 

“Yes.” 

“Well, we’re two of the members there,” Leo said. Percy nodded, face still a bit stoich. “I’m Igneus and Jason is Aurum.” 

Jason blushed. “It’s Aurum as joke because they kept teasing me about being the ‘Golden Boy’.” 

“It’s a cool alias, Jason,” Percy laughed, making Jason blush harder. “Go on.” 

“And we’ve been trying to overthrow the government, but can’t seem to since every time we try, we lose our lead,” Leo said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And we think you can help.” 

“Depends,” Percy replied. “Who are the other members?” 

“Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Nico,” Leo said. 

“Nico?” 

Jason nodded. “He’s the founder.” 

“Okay,” Percy said, leaning back. 

“Okay?” Jason and Leo chorused. 

“I’ll do it,” Percy shrugged. “You’re not the only ones who know of the government’s true entity.” 

“There’s also another thing...” Jason trailed off. 

“Which is?” Percy cocked a brow. 

“Nico doesn’t want you to do this,” Leo said. 

Percy snorted. “So this is going to be a secret?” 

Jason shook his head. “We were hoping that when we tell him about this, you should be with us.” 

“Okay.” 

“Percy, he’s really hard to calm down once he gets mad,” Leo said, gnawing on his bottom lip. “But he has to know since he’s sort of our leader.”

Percy laughed a bit. “I said okay, Leo. I can handle it.”

* * *

**[Leo] : Come home**

**[Nico] : Something wrong?**

**[Leo] : We have news, we’re here in the meeting area**

**[Nico] : I’ll shadow travel then.**

**[Leo] : See you.  
**

“I’ll see you around, Will,” Nico said, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. 

“Emergency?” Will asked, looking up from his copy of ‘Pride and Prejudice’. 

“I don’t really know,” he shrugged. He stepped into the shadow of a bookshelf before he melted into the shadow itself. Shadow travelling isn’t at all hard, it’s actually quite stunning. He can see the world in an abstract form. It seemed solid yet misty and a bit grainy, but he can find his way back. It feels cold whenever he shadow travels though, he doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t mind it at all. Ten seconds later he is in his room. 

He threw his newly bought book on his bed before he trudged toward the meeting area. “Leo, this better be good I was-- Percy?” 

Percy gave him a small wave as he stood up. “Hi, Nico.” 

Nico eyed Piper, Leo, and Jason who all shared a worried look. He felt betrayed. “Why are you here?” 

“I’m here to help you,” Percy said. “Intel?” 

“You’re not intel,” Nico snapped, the whites of his eyes beginning to become black. His attention went back to his friends. “You told me you wouldn’t do this.” 

“It’s for the best, Nico,” Piper said, trying to stop her hands from shaking. 

“You forced him here, didn’t you?” Nico accused. “After I told you not to do it.” 

“We talked to him awhile ago,” Leo said. He noticed that the temperature of the room began to drop, but he decided to just ignore it. 

“I expected more from you,” Nico snarled, unaware that the shadows were reacting to his emotions.

Jason abruptly stood up. He ignored Piper who was tugging the hem of his shirt. “Nico, your word is not law.” 

“So is yours,” Nico snarled. “But you forced him here?” 

Percy stood in front of Nico, realizing that he might pounce on the blond if provoked once more, but even though he stood in front of him, Nico still had his eyes trained on Jason who was being calmed by Piper. He sighed, cupping Nico’s chin, forcing the boy to look at him. 

“Nico, look at me,” Percy said softly. He tried not to shudder when soulless black eyes stared at his sea green ones. “No one forced me to do this.” 

“Are they making you lie for my sake?” Nico asked through gritted teeth which oddly looked like they were made for mauling someone. 

“No one is making me lie,” he replied, giving him a small smile. “They said it was okay if I disagreed, but I said yes anyway. I want to help you, Nico.” 

“Are you--Are you sure?” Nico realized how small he sounded, but he decided to ignore it. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Percy.” 

“I can take care of myself,” Percy grinned, combing through Nico’s hair with his hand. His grin grew wider when he saw that the whites of Nico’s eyes came back. “You’re charming when you’re mad.” 

Nico pushed him away, trying to hide his smile. “Oh shut up.” 

 

 

Nico thought that it was odd to see Percy so dominant while he explained how the government works to a group of people who can kill him in any second. It’s not like he’ll allow them to hurt Percy, but he found it odd..oddly charming. He’s surprised that Jason was paying the most attention, his blue eyes never leaving Percy. Jason had this ‘leader’ tendency wherein he can’t help but want to be in charge. 

“Have you read or heard anything related to homodaes?” Nico asked. He was seated at the head of the table while Percy was at the other end. He loved this view, he doesn’t want to say it out loud, but maybe he wants this to be his view every time they have meeting. He won’t even mind if this is his view everyday. 

“Nico,” Percy said, snapping his fingers. 

“Stop ogling, di Angelo,” Piper said. “Jesus. Go on a date if you want to ogle.” 

“Shut up, McLean,” Nico said, face pinched in embarrassment. “I was not _ogling_.”

Percy snorted. “He probably likes his men dominant.” 

Nico blushed when he was caught red handed, but he covered it with a snappy attitude. “Perseus Jackson, the homodaes?” 

Percy laughed while looking down, but when he looked back up he wore a straight face. “I’ve only ever heard about one thing concerning this whole thing and they said something about it being the change. They said it would be like the great flood in the bible.” 

“The great flood?” Nico asked, feeling his chest tighten. He had such a bad feeling. 

“They call it the homodae arma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments? Have a great day/good night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there

2:30AM 

“Meeting is dismissed,” Nico sighed, raking his hair back with his fingers. He looked down, suddenly finding interest in his thumbs. When he heard the door close, he looked up once again. He’s not even surprised to see that Percy is still here. “You still here?” 

Percy shrugged. “I’ve had too much coffee. I’ll go home in a bit.” 

The shorter boy looked at the clock, then shook his head. “Stay here for the night. It’s late and New York isn’t exactly a safe haven.” 

“I am touched,” Percy said sarcastically. He looked like he was about to say something, but refrained from doing so. “Okay, I’ll stay.” 

“I’m sorry if you had to see me in that state awhile ago,” Nico said, giving him a sheepish smile. 

The older boy snorted. “That probably wasn’t even your finally form.” 

“You compared me to a pokemon,” Nico deadpanned. “Good god.” 

“Do you react like that all the time when someone disagrees with you?” Percy asked. It wasn’t in a spiteful tone which surprised Nico. It was genuine curiosity. 

Nico shook his head. “It depends. I don’t really like innocent lives getting involved.” 

“Has it happened before?” 

“What?” 

“Innocent lives getting involved.” 

“Yeah,” Nico said quietly. 

Percy was about to ask for details, but when he saw Nico’s eyes beginning to resemble glass, he decided against it. He tries to find another way to get out of the topic involved. “Where do I sleep?” 

“Oh I’ll set it up,” Nico said, too enthusiastic to be happy. “Follow me.” 

Percy followed him out of the meeting area and into a bedroom that had somewhat a formal feel to it. In the corner there was a bed, across it was a desk with a laptop seemingly untouched. There on the other side of the bed was a bookshelf filled with so many books that some of them were just piled on top of one another on the floor beside the bookshelf itself. There was also a corkboard near the bookshelf filled with photos of wonderful views. Nico pulled out another bed underneath his bed and while he sets it up, Percy was looking at the photos. 

“These pictures are amazing,” Percy said as he looked at each and everyone of them. 

“Thank you,” Nico grunted, trying to carry the bed sheets as well as the duvet and the extra pillows. 

Percy smiled fondly before he looked back at the pictures once again. “Aren’t you starting a revolution? When did you find the time?” 

“Oh you know,” Nico sighed, dropping what he was carrying. “I go to solo trips here and there.” 

Percy snorted. “It must be stressful to be part of a revolution.”

“You have no idea,” Nico said. “I’m done with your bed.” 

“Thank you,” Percy smiled. He started to remove his shirt, then abruptly pulled it down. “Oh, I’m sorry. Can I--uh.” 

“What?” Nico asked, eyeing him skeptically from his bed. He was already dressed in a black shirt and boxers which oddly looked like they had skulls on it. 

“Can I sleep in my boxers?” Percy asked. 

“Of course,” Nico said, praying to every god that he is not blushing. 

“Thanks,” Percy grinned, taking off his shirt and then his jeans followed by his shoes. He practically threw himself on his bed, smiling the whole time.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” 

“Nope. Kronos is pretty independent and I only have to work whenever he tells me to.” 

“But what if I need you?” Nico asked, peeking from the edge of his bed. 

Percy rolled his eyes. “Stop trying to be cute, ragazzo.” 

“How do you even know Italian?” Nico asked, nose scrunched up.

“I used to date an Italian girl,” Percy said nonchalantly. 

“You’re joking.” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“You suck. Good night.” 

“Good night.” 

“Good night.” 

“Good night.” 

“ _Oh my god._ ” 

“Good night.” 

 

4:30AM

 

Percy should have been asleep, but he just can’t. He’s too worried about what the future might bring him. He looked at Nico’s sleeping form and sighed, this boy beside him has the power to kill him at any second judging from the act he put up a while ago. It actually flattered him that Nico cared about innocent lives. 

Homodae Arma. 

The name itself makes Percy shudder. He knows that ‘arma’ means weapon, but he wants to know what _kind_ of weapon they’re dealing with first. He taps his chin tentatively. He works near Kronos, he even handles all the file saving and if Kronos trusts him so many files then maybe--maybe one of them could be about the Homodae Ar--. 

His thoughts were cut off by whimpers and thrashing. He immediately rushed to Nico’s side, eyebrows knitted due to worry. He felt the temperature of the room drop, he even saw the shadows shake. He shook the younger boy, gaining no response. 

“Nico,” Percy said. He kept shaking Nico while saying his name over and over again.

Brown eyes were soon revealed. Nico gripped Percy’s hand as if he wasn’t sure if he was really there. “Percy?” 

“I’m here, Nico,” Percy cooed, guiding one of Nico’s hands so that it was cupping his cheek. “It’s me.” 

Nico shook his head as if he was bringing himself back to reality. “I’m sorry. It was just a nightmare.”

“Do you--” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Percy nodded before returning to his bed. A few minutes of silence before he heard Nico moving in his bed, for a minute Percy thought that he was having another nightmare well up until he saw glassy brown eyes looking at him. “What’s wrong?” 

“I--it’s going to sound stupid,” Nico sighed, looking away. 

“I’ve heard a lot of stupid things before. Try me.” 

“Can I hold your hand?” The shorter boy asked. 

Percy gave him a small smile before he held Nico’s hand. His smile grew when he felt Nico intertwine their fingers together. “Your hands are small.” 

“Hmm?”

“You know what they say about boys with small hands.” 

“What?” 

“They can’t find gloves that fit.” 

“Good night, Percy.” 

“Good night, Nico.”

* * *

Nico woke up to an empty bed beside him, his hand still hanging off the edge as if it was holding on to a ghost hand. He groaned when he remembered what happened last night. He prayed that Percy wasn’t turned off by his weak side. He did a double take, Percy had actually cared for him enough to wake him up from his nightmare. He felt his heart flutter.

He wasn’t supposed to have a heart. 

He smelled breakfast. Nico smelled _breakfast_. He didn’t smell the usual burnt smell he woke up to, today it was actual food. He could smell _bacon_. “I have to see this.” 

Nico practically rushed towards the kitchen, surprised at what he saw. Percy was cooking while Leo watched him with some sort of admiration plastered on his face. It wasn’t even that amazing, Percy was just cooking bacon, eggs, and...blue pancakes? Percy wasn’t even wearing a shirt, he was just clad in his jeans. God. 

Percy looked up, pinning Nico’s hazel eyes with his sea green ones. “Good morning, Nico.” 

“Good morning, di Angelo,” Leo said, eyes still glued on Percy. 

“Morning,” Nico mumbled, sitting down in front of the dining table. 

“Breakfast will be ready in a minute,” Percy said. “Leo, can you please place the eggs and bacon on the table. I’m done with them.” 

“Sure,” Leo smiled, carrying the plates and placing them on the table. 

“You’re cute when you’re domesticated,” Nico smirked. 

Leo snorted. “Yeah says the twink who held hands with Jackson while he was asleep.” 

Percy snickered as he place the blue pancakes beside the two plates. Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. “Christ. I knew you were at the door.”

“Why are the pancakes blue?” Leo asked. 

Percy shrugged. “My mom used to make me blue food and it just kinda stuck.” 

“Neeks--” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

Leo rolled his eyes, ignoring him. “Hazel and Frank are going to visit.” 

Nico raised a brow. “Why?” 

“Didn’t say anything,” Leo shrugged. 

“Who are they?” Percy asked. 

“Other members of The Movement,” Nico replied, stuffing his face with pancakes. 

The older boy rolled his eyes. “No way.” 

“Circe and Hyde,” Leo replied. 

“Why are those their names?” Percy asked.

“Hazel is skilled in using illusions while Frank is kinda like that character from the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Hyde,” Nico said. 

“Piper is fraudatio,” Leo said. “It’s latin for trickery or fraud since she can control people just by using her charmspeak.” 

Nico froze when he realized that he was the only one who was mention. He looked at Leo who gave him a knowing look. “Mine is Hercules.” 

Percy cocked his head to the side before he said. “Okay.” 

 

 

Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, and Percy sat in the meeting area, an air of urgency surrounding them. Introducing Percy to them wasn’t that hard, it was just nerve wracking since Frank isn’t exactly a stable character that is fit to be introduced to new people. 

Nico tapped the table with his fingers, then looked up at the couple. “What is the purpose of your visit?” 

Hazel fished something out of her handbag. It was a manila envelope, she made it slide towards Nico who caught it with ease. “We’ve observed strange graffitis all around washington, all containing the same message.” 

Nico opened the envelopes, fishing out the pictures. He laid them out on the table and true enough they did all have the same message. It was spray painted on every wall, all with the color of red. The people who put it there made sure it was big and bold so that it caught everyone’s attention 

****

  
****

**WITXIQFIV 15 ASVPH XVEHI GIRXIV**

“Leo,” Nico said, handing him the pictures.

Leo nodded, grabbing the pictures. “I’m on it.” 

“I’ve also seen those graffitis at random places in New York so it must be connected to each other,” Frank said.

“I just want to tell you to be safe,” Hazel sighed. “I have a bad feeling about all of this.” 

Nico doesn’t tell her that he feels it too. “Don’t worry, Hazel.” 

“We’re going,” Frank said, standing up. “I will also ask Reyna about the code, maybe she can help us.” 

Nico nodded. “We’ll inform you if Leo cracked the code.” 

The couple was gone after that. Nico was not stupid, he knows that Frank rushed out because of the whole Leo and Hazel fiasco. The fact that he did not transform in the middle of the meeting means that he’s been trying to hold onto that thin strand of self control. _Love_. 

“How are you, Leo?” Percy asked, sitting beside him on the floor. 

Leo shrugged, looking lost. 

“Well here, let me help you,” Percy said, grabbing a pen and paper. “You should at least start with the basics first.”

“Basics?” Leo cocked his head to his side. 

“Yes, see?” Percy showed him the notepad and it had the alphabet there. “Sometimes the code is like the one in entrance exams...uh abstract reasoning? Do you know that? Well my tutor told me to list the alphabet so that it’s easier.” 

Nico watched from his seat, allowing a small smile to make its way to his lips. He just loved watching them. Leo was biting his lip in pure concentration while Percy was talking him through to it, writing small notes here and there. He should help. Nah. 

Leo pulled on his hair, frustrated. “This is the fucking Da Vinci code.” 

Percy stood up, dusting his pants. “Do you need anything?” 

“Go to your rooms,” Leo said, shooing them off. 

“Are you sure?” Percy asked. “I want to help you.” 

Leo shook his head. “Don’t you worry.” 

“Oh okay if you say so.” Percy went to Nico’s room, back to staring at the pictures. 

“If you like one then take one, I have a lot of copies” Nico said, leaning on the door frame. He watched Percy take a picture. He’s not quite sure what it was, he’ll have to figure it out later on. 

“Travelling must cost a fortune,” Percy murmured, inserting the picture in his wallet. 

Nico gave him a fond look. “It costs me nothing.” 

Percy looked at him skeptically. “How come?” 

“I can--uh--travel through shadows,” Nico said. “I’ve been practicing since I was 10.” 

“Oh,” Percy said. “What’s the farthest you’ve gone?”

“Do you want me to show you?” Nico said, his hand outstretched. 

“Will it hurt?” Percy asked, biting his bottom lip. 

“It won’t.” Nico grinned when he felt Percy hold his hand. They soon melted into the shadows. He wasn’t supposed to, but he looked at Percy and oh my god. He looked like the only light source in this dark and grainy place. His eyes were properly adjusted to shadow travelling so he could see better than most. He could see that Percy was a beautiful. 

He looked forward again before he stopped. “We’re here.” 

Percy looked around, amazed. They stood there near the edge of a makeshift hill that overlooked the city. “Shit.” 

“It’s prettier in the daylight because you can see the ocean,” Nico said, sitting down, his legs hanging off the edge. “Do you like it?” 

Percy sat down beside him. “Greece is beautiful.” 

Nico looked at him, a smile beginning to make its way to his lips. “You think so?” 

“Yeah of course,” Percy grinned, looking at him. 

He shouldn’t do it. Nico shouldn’t be doing this, but he felt himself leaning in anyway. It’s too fast. Things like these _don’t_ happen. They’re not supposed to happen to him. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt Percy’s warm lips on his. It felt right, it felt nice to be moving in synch with this attractive boy. He felt butterflies and something else. 

He felt fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too fast? Comments?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy

9:00PM, Greece 

Nico had his head resting on Percy’s chest, a content smile on his face. Percy was teaching him about the constellations and it was the cheesiest romantic thing he’s ever done with someone ever, but then again he’s only ever been with one person. He purred when he felt the taller boy play with his hair. 

“You are such a cat,” Percy said, smiling fondly. Nico brought himself closer to Percy, closing his eyes. 

“You smell like the ocean,” Nico said, amused. 

Percy snorted. “So I’ve been told.” 

“That was such a novel-like thing to say,” Nico grimaced. “Sorry.” 

“You’ve been reading books for far too long,” Percy laughed. “It’s okay, I think your eyes are beautiful.” 

“You have to be more romantic,” Nico said. 

“You know how when you mix a lot of colors they turn into brown?” Percy continued when he felt Nico nod. “Well your eyes are like that. I feel like they’re a mixture of all my favorite colors and sometimes when I’m not thinking about, I think about how your eyes kinda look like chocolate or when they’re hit by sunlight, they kinda look like they’re in flames.” 

Nico is not blushing. He isn’t. “Wow, how am I ever going to beat that, Perseus.” 

Percy shrugged. “You can’t. I’m too romantic.” 

“Do you think we’re going too fast?” Nico frowned. “Are we going to fast?” 

“Nico, we’ve kissed,” Percy pointed out, making Nico blush harder. Oh wait--he wasn’t blushing, right? “We’re going the slowest we can here. We haven’t seen each other naked yet so that’s a good sign.” 

“Yet,” Nico said quietly. 

Percy rolled his eyes. “You want to get in my pants already?” 

“No,” Nico said indignantly. “I was just worried that we’re too fast.” 

“If you say ‘I love you’ then we’re going too fast,” Percy said. 

“Don’t worry, I take that seriously too, Saying it too much makes it lose it’s meaning,” Nico replied. Nico’s ringtone cracked the serene atmosphere. He sat up and looked at the message.

**[Leo] : I’m done with the code. Come back here, look presentable and smell like something that isn’t sex.**

 

Nico rolled his eyes at his friend’s text. “Let’s go back.” 

Percy stood up and stared at the view. Nico had his hand outstretched, waiting for the boy to take it. Percy smiled and held his hand. “Let’s go.” 

 

 

“Sorry for interrupting whatever I was interrupting,” Leo said, not even turning to look at them as they arrived. “But I’ve cracked the damn code.” 

“You look like shit,” Nico commented. 

Leo turned around and gave him a look. “I’m flattered.” 

“So what did it mean?” Percy asked. 

“You were right about the abstract rasining--” 

“Abstract reasoning,” Percy corrected.

Leo ignored the correction. “--since I’ve figured out that the code was just hidden in the alphabet somewhere. You see it’s about three letters down from the original and it’s the same with the number as well.” 

“So what is it really?” Nico asked. 

Leo unfolded a piece of paper and handed it to them. “Here.” 

 

****

“September 11, World Trade Center.” 

“September 11? This is two weeks from now,” Percy said.

“Tell the others,” Nico said. “And I also need a map--” 

“Of the world trade center,” Leo interrupted, handing him a roll of paper. Nico’s mouth formed an ‘O’. The latino boy rolled his eyes. “Oh please, you’re too predictable.” 

“Percy, open the window,” Nico ordered. 

“Okay.” Percy didn’t know how that helped, but he opened it anyway. A few minutes later, Jason flew in through the window. His hair was dishevelled and his clothes were crumpled, but his blue eyes were wild with excitement. 

Leo sighed. “Golden Boy is here and early.” 

Jason glared at him playfully. “You jealous I can fly?” 

Leo snorted. “Trade my flames for flying? It’s god’s gift to man, air head.” 

“Jason,” Nico said. “Scout the twin towers, bring Piper or Hazel if you must.” 

“Understood,” Jason said, flying out the window. 

“Is he normally so...flashy?” Percy asked, bringing his attention back to the map. 

Nico shrugged. “You get used to it.” 

“I think this has something to do with what Annabeth said,” Leo said. 

“Which is?” 

“There’s a meeting being held about the homodaes right? What if it’s held there?” Leo asked. 

Nico’s eyes widened. “Shit, you’re right. I’ll locate all the conference rooms and assign someone to check on the day itself.” 

Percy left Nico to look at the pictures once more, trying to check if they’ve missed out on anything. Nico, on the other hand, was in front of the white board and sketching the twin towers, trying to see what would happen in every possible thing that could happen. He even had a plan if it was a fucking tsunami. 

“Leo, is the color of the paint symbolic?” Percy asked. 

“What color is it?” Leo asked. 

“Red,” Percy replied. 

Leo tapped his chin tentatively. “Well...it depends because red could mean anything really. It could mean blood which is very unsurprising.” 

“Or fire,” Percy said quietly. “You think it could be an explosion of some sort? What about the people there?” 

“We’re not sure, Perce,” Nico said, making an ‘X’ mark on various places below the twin towers. “We have to wait and see.” 

“But people might die if we don’t warn them,” Percy frowned, then looked down. “Well...we’re not sure if it’s a joke or not yet.” 

“Joke or not, you’re not coming with us,” Nico said. 

“What?” Percy said, shocked. “What do you mean? I’m coming with you. I want to help.” 

“No, Percy,” Nico said, eyes still trained on the whiteboard. 

“Why not?” Percy snapped. 

Nico finally turned to look at him. “Because it isn’t safe.” 

“I should say the same for you then,” Percy deadpanned. 

“Guys...” Leo said, trying to calm them down.

“Well _I_ can protect myself unlike you,” Nico said, cocking up a brow. 

“I can protect myself just fine, Nico,” Percy said, offended. “Let me go.” 

“Listen, you’ll just get in the way,” Nico growled. He didn’t mean to say it like that, he just didn’t want Percy to get hurt.

“I won’t get in the way. How could you think that?” Percy asked. 

“You’re not coming.” 

“I want to--” 

“You’re not coming,” Nico said, emphasizing every word before he brought his attention back to the whiteboard.

* * *

8:25 AM, September 01, 2011. 

Nico stood beside Frank as he eyed the tower. Jason was on the very top of the tower, good for some aerial view. Leo was inside one of the towers, strategically placed there since he’s the only one who cannot be harmed by flames. Piper and Hazel are trying to look like tourists near the building. 

“Keep an eye out for anything suspicious,” Nico said through their little communication device that Leo created. It also served as a watch.

“Got it,” the others chorused. They have been standing here since seven in the morning and so far nothing has happened which makes the tension worse. 

“Leo?” Nico said, trying to contact the latino boy.

“Here,” Leo whispered. He smiled at a woman who was looking at him from her desk. “I’m currently checking all the conference rooms.” 

“How is it so far?” Nico asked. 

“Well Michael Jackson is scheduled in one of the conference rooms,” Leo said. 

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is serious.” 

“I’ll get back to you when I find something of interest,” Leo said. “Oh hi...John, goodmorning.” 

“Dear _god_ ,” Nico groaned. 

Frank was sitting down, his leg shaking up and down out of boredom. “This is taking too long. Something is wrong.” 

“I know, Frank,” Nico sighed. “I wonder what’s going to happen.” 

“Hey, isn’t that Percy?” Frank asked, pointing at a black clad figure a few feet away from them. Nico turned and yes it was Percy. 

Nico ran up to him, outraged. “What are you doing here?” 

Percy smirked. “I’m going to help.” 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Nico cried. “It’s not safe for you.” 

“Listen, Nico,” Percy said. “I’m actually--” 

“Wait a minute,” Nico said, bringing up his communication device near his ear. “Leo?” 

“I found something,” Leo said excitedly. “I found the conference room.” 

“Get out of there then,” Nico said. If the meeting has started then there is no way that this can be good. 

“Nico, they’re talking about giving us our own _rights_ ,” Leo whisper yelled. “This is going to be great!” 

“Get out of there,” Nico said through gritted teeth. 

“Okay okay I’m go--” 

“Guys!” Jason yelled. 

A plane has collided with one of the towers, causing some of the debris to fall on people who just happen to pass by. Nico’s felt his insides twitch as he ordered Jason go and try to pursue the plane while he told Frank, Hazel and Piper to do what they can to save people.

“Shit!” Nico yelled. 

“What is it?” Percy asked. 

“Leo’s in that tower,” Nico said, pulling his hair. 

Percy looked at Nico and back to the tower. “I’m going to find him. I’ll be back.” 

“Perc--” Nico watched helplessly as Percy ran into the building. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments? Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

“Percy!” Nico cried, starting to run after him. He held onto Percy’s arm and pulled him back. “I’m not going to let you die.” 

Percy pulled his arm back, eyes different and glowing. “I won’t die, Nico di Angelo. Have some fucking faith in me.” 

“How can I when you’re nothing, but a defenseless human?” Nico snapped. 

“I am _not_ defenseless,” Percy growled. 

“Pro--” 

“Nico, a debri!” Piper said. Percy was the first one to react, he looked up then immediately pushed Nico away from him before it fell in between them. Nico hurriedly stood up, coughing. When he looked over to Percy’s side, he wasn’t there anymore. _Shit._ He was about go into the building, but he was stopped by his vibrating watch.

“Nico, I need you here,” Jason grunted. “I need you _now_. Leo isn’t here to join me so it has to be you. The others can’t travel.” 

Nico bit his lip, eyeing the tower that Percy just entered. Leo can save himself and maybe he’ll save Percy as well. He had to rely on Leo for this one. “I’m coming.”

* * *

“Please calm down,” Piper said, her voice loud and powerful. The crowd didn’t seem to notice though because they continued to push and scream. Frank was among the crowds, rescuing the ones who managed to fall down and are in danger of being trampled on. “Please calm down, please.” 

Hazel, who was trying to give off the illusion of a less apocalyptic image to the public, looked at her and cocked a brow. “You have to be more assertive, Piper.” 

“YO,” Piper screamed, making most of the crowd look at her. “CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND EXIT CALMLY. WE HAVE MORE OF YOU DYING FROM STEPPING ON EACH OTHER RATHER THAN THE DEBRIS.” 

“How was _that_ for assertive?” Piper said, veins fuelled with adrenaline. 

“I’m shaking with the urge to kneel in front of you,” Hazel deadpanned. The crowd seemed to exit in an orderly manner, making Frank and Piper’s job easier. Hazel wasn’t doing much, just trying to keep the atmosphere less apocalyptic.

 

“Hey, a man dropped this,” Frank said, waving an envelope which had the words ‘Top Secret’ stamped on it. 

“Must be important,” Piper said, jumping down from her high position. 

Hazel rolled her eyes. “What gave it away?” 

Piper elbowed the tanned girl. “I didn’t ask for sass.” 

“And I didn’t ask for you to point out obvious things,” Hazel said.

“Ladies, you’re _both_ beautiful,” Frank sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Hazel snatched the envelope, her eyes widened when she saw one of the papers inside. “We need to show this to Nico.” 

“Is it impor--” Piper caught the look Hazel was giving her. “Uh yeah we should.” 

They went up until the tenth floor together, scouting for any more people before they exit. They were about to give in when they saw a slight movement in the corner. Hazel put one finger to her lips to signal them to be quiet. She tiptoed quietly and saw a man crouched in the corner. 

“Hey are you ok--” Hazel stopped dead in her tracks when he saw what the man was doing. He was setting up a bomb. This was an inside job as well. Christ. “What the fuck.” 

Piper caught on quickly. “Stop that, you don’t really want to do that.” 

“I don’t?” The man said, frowning. 

“You don't,” Piper agreed. Hazel quickly made an illusion, imagining that he was in the man’s position and that everything he saw was just Piper calming him down with Hazel coaxing him as well. 

“Get beside him,” Hazel told Frank as she hurried towards the bomb. She quickly set out to work on disarming it, she’s pretty proud of herself considering the fact that she only ever watches Leo disarm bombs. 

“Relax,” Piper cooed to the man. Hazel shook her head, she’s been working with Piper for a long time now, but she’s still affected. Frank pinned down the man and tied him on a chair a few seconds later. 

They kept on going up the floors, feeling like they have missed someone and true enough there was a woman hunched underneath her desk while holding her baby. They’ve managed to coax her out and together they ran to the ground floor.

* * *

Nico eyed the plane which was a good few meters away, before he melted into the shadows. This was harder to go to since it wasn’t touching the ground, but he had to do it. He felt his feet land on solid carpeted ground. He brought the watch near his lips and whispered. “Where are you?” 

“Behind you,” Jason whispered back. Nico looked behind him and saw that the blond was crouched near the cockpit. He was holding up a finger near his lips, signalling him to be quiet as he let Nico listen in on the conversation by putting the watch near the entrance. They both could tell that the conversation was between a man and someone who communicated through a radio.

__

_“Is everything in order?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“My son is flying the second plane and if the timing is correct, the plane will crash into the second tower in five minutes.”_

_“We should have just destroyed the tower that had the conference and not damage any more properties.”_

_“I cannot risk having the homodaes gain what is not theirs.”_

_“And what is that?”_

_“Rights. They’re not even human, they don’t deserve rights.”_

__

Nico felt his blood boil and he was about to lunge in the cockpit, but then he realized what the men talked about in their conversation. The was a second plane and it was coming into contact in five minutes. He looked at Jason who nodded his head and disappeared immediately. He glared at the cockpit before he stood up straight and concentrated.

He felt a familiar tug on his gut and soon the shadows were now at his command. The whites of his eyes were no longer there and his lips formed a devilish grin. This will be fun. He transported the plane near ‘The Narrows’ and the pilot didn’t even notice. One by one the shadows he summoned all tore the plane apart. 

“What’s going on?” He heard the pilot scream, he should’ve pitied him, but his grin only grew wider. “The plane is falling apart!” 

“No shit,” Nico whispered, cutting off the left wing. He watched as the pilot stood up in panic, trying to search for a life vest or anything that can save him. The pilot stopped when he caught sight of Nico. 

“Please,” the pilot begged. 

“You sink with your plane,” Nico growled, using the shadows as bondage so that the man was tied onto his seat. He felt the wind attack him as the walls fell apart, yet he managed to stay rooted on the airplane floor by using the shadows. He saw the desperate look on the pilot’s face and can’t help, but feel powerful. 

Three minutes before crashing, he returns to the twin towers yet again. He was surprised to be teleported in front of Jason who was leaning against a wall. “Jason, what happened?” 

“I could stop it,” Jason grunted, clutching his shoulder. “I summoned the lightning and I even tried taking it out off it’s route. I had been thrown out when the plane came into contact with the building.” 

“Hazel.” 

“Yes?” The girl replied.

“Have you heard anything from Leo?” He asked, chest tightening. 

“No. I’m sorry, Nico,” Hazel replied. “He hasn’t been replying to any of us really.” 

Jason struggled to put the watch near his mouth. “You guys have to get out of there, the building is about to collapse on itself.” 

“What do you mean?” Nico asked, panicked. “What about Leo and Percy?” 

“They know it as well,” Jason grunted. “Leo isn’t dumb and so is Percy. Hazel, Frank, Piper, please just get out of there. It’s going to collapse in any minute.” 

“Got it,” they all chorused. 

Nico bit on his knuckle. He was tempted to go inside, but even if he did shadow travel, he won’t be able to find them on his first try. He grunted when he felt strong yet girly arms wrap around him. “Hazel.” 

“You’re alive,” she smiled. 

“I have to go in there,” Nico said. “I have to find Percy. It’s my fault he’s in there.” 

“You can’t,” Hazel said. “The tower was already crumbling when we came out.” 

“I don’t care,” Nico said pulling away. He felt Hazel grab his wrist to hold him back. 

“If you go in there, you die as well,” Hazel snapped. 

Nico scowled. “I might as well.” 

Hazel was about to say something, but she was interrupted by the sound of the building collapsing. She wrapped her fingers around Nico’s wrist and pulled him away, running as far as possible along with the others. Nico could only let her drag him while his mind went back to Leo and Percy. They can’t be dead. He bumped into Hazel when she stopped abruptly. 

“Leo,” he said brokenly, using his watch gadget. “Leo, you idiot, you better answer me right now.” 

Piper shook her head. “Nico, I’m sorry.” 

“No he’s not dead,” Nico snapped. “His device may be broken. You don’t know anything.” 

“Calm down, Nico,” Piper said. 

Nico glared at her, showing her his eyes which have turned considerably black as if you could see hell itself if you stare long enough. “Your voice doesn’t work on me, McLean.” 

Piper looked away in panic. “It was worth a shot.” 

“Nico,” a muffled voice said. “Nico.”

“Leo, where are you?” Nico asked, he signalled everyone to hold onto him so that it would be faster. 

“We’re at Central Park, near the river. I need help with Percy.” Nico immediately transported them there without any hesitation. He wondered why they were here, but he didn’t have time to think.

Leo looked okay, nothing but a few scratches, but Percy had a deep gash on his arm and a few more scratches. He looked so tired and worn out as if he was nothing more than a rag doll. 

“Shit, Percy,” Nico said, kneeling beside him. “We need to get you to a hospital.” 

“No, get me near the water,” Percy said, voice hoarse. 

Nico scowled. “This is not time for self medication you idiot. Come on I’m--” 

“Take him near the water, Nico,” Leo snapped. “Go.” 

“Please,” Percy begged. 

Nico stepped back a bit and looked over to Frank. “Can you carry him?” 

Frank nodded, carrying Percy as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. “Is this a good place?” 

“Yeah,” Percy said. Nico sat beside him, glaring at Leo as if to say that if this didn’t work then he’d hate him. 

“Trust me,” Leo mouthed. They watched as Percy dipped his arm in the lake. At first nothing happened, but after a few seconds the water came spiralling up his arm and running over his gash. Nico felt his jaw drop. It was like magic, watching Percy’s gash being healed as the water ran past it. When it was fully healed, Percy pulled his hand back. 

Nico saw it. Nico saw the black mark on Percy’s wrist, which disappeared once again when the water was dried off. “You’re a homodae.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos since I wrote this with a time limit. I'm going to a trip for a week so I figured why don't I post the night before I leave? Here you go. I'll edit the typos when I come back. Have fun x

Percy stared at Nico from the bath tub, gaining a headache from watching him pace so much. He let out a tired sigh and leaned back. “Are you not tired?” 

Nico stopped pacing and stared. “You’re a homodae.” 

“Well yes, as you can see,” Percy said, raising his arm to show his bare wrist. He grimaced, even small actions can hurt him. He was in the bathtub, wearing Nico’s swimming trunks, because he healed faster when he is submerged in water. “You’ve been saying that since the travel here.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nico asked, looking up and covering his face. “I feel so stupid for acting like such a fucking mother hen.” 

“You didn’t ask,” Percy shrugged. 

Nico was about to argue, but Percy was right. He never asked about him being a homodae, he just assumed that he was normal since he didn’t see any marks back at the bar. “How was I supposed to know that you change under water?” 

“Lord knows,” Percy said, tired. “And it’s okay, Nico. I liked it when you showed your caring side.” 

“Are you feeling any better?” Nico asked, sitting at the edge of the tub. He leaned in a bit to check for any more scratches and injuries.

Percy stretched his arms out, making grabby hands. “Cuddle with me?” 

“I don’t want to get wet,” Nico deadpanned. “Besides, I might hurt you.” 

“You won’t and I’ll dry you,” Percy grinned. 

“Make me,” Nico said rolling his eyes, regretting it a moment later when the water pulled him in and pushed him against Percy’s chest.

“Comfy?” Percy smirked. 

“Asshole,” Nico scowled, squirming to make himself comfortable. He tapped the edge of the tub, sitting in comfortable silence with the boy behind him. He wondered why he’s never even seen Percy use his powers in front of him, but then again maybe the opportunity never came up. 

“How’s life?” 

Nico snorted. “Fuck off, Percy.” 

“The gash is gone so that’s good,” Percy said, more to himself than Nico. 

Nico looked down and true enough there was no more gash. “What did you do to even receive that?” 

“When I found Leo, he was going to be crushed by a debri so I jumped in and shielded him with my arms,” Percy shook his head in annoyance. “I could’ve made a barrier if I was thinking as fast as I was acting.” 

“Hey,” Nico held his hand softly. “Thank you for saving my friend.”

It was quiet again, the only sound that could be heard was the swishing with water as Percy played with it by flicking his wrist lazily. Nico watched intently as Percy began to form actual shapes mid-air such as seahorses and fishes that wiggled alive and booped Nico’s nose. (“Do you want a shape?” “Skull” “Of course you do”).

Percy formed a skull. Nico raised his hand, his finger nearing the skull, but retracted when he saw the skull shaking and then dropping back down to the water. He looked behind him to see Percy massaging his temples. “Are you okay?” 

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Percy said.

“Ugh.” Nico stood up, dripping wet. He watched, mouth agape, when Percy stood up and he was dry. “Unfair.” 

Percy laughed and shook his head. He flicked his wrist and the water detached itself from Nico and returned in the tub. “Better?” 

“You amaze me,” Nico deadpanned, following him out of the bathroom. “Take the bed.” 

“Cuddle,” Percy pouted. “I’ll be near the edge.” 

“No, you’re inside,” Nico argued.

“Outside.”

“Inside.”

“I wake up earlier than you.” 

“Inside.” 

“I’ll let you be the little spoon,” Percy whisper yelled, frustrated. Nico stared at him for a few seconds before he slides until his back hits the wall. Percy rolled his eyes and followed, pulling Nico closer by snaking an arm around Nico’s waist. “This isn’t exactly spooning is it.” 

“I want to see your face,” Nico said. 

“Nico, I can hardly see you,” Percy deadpanned

“I see you.” And it was true. Nico can see in the dark if he wants to, it’s similar to having the lights on. Percy can’t see him, but he can see Percy perfectly clear. He brushes the stray hair away from Percy’s face just to prove a point. He sees Percy smile and he stupidly smiles back. 

“It’s romantic.” 

“What is?” 

“Getting to act like superheroes with you. We’d be like Shark Boy and Lava Girl.” 

“Fuck off.”

* * *

Percy woke up that morning to the smell of food. He made a move to get out of bed, but was stopped when a hand gripped his shirt. He looked down to see Nico looking at him with half lidded eyes and a confused expression. 

“Cuddle,” Nico said, his voice cracking. 

“I’m hungry,” Percy frowned. “I’ll get us breakfast and take it back here, yeah?” 

“Cold,” Nico frowned. 

“I’ll be fast,” Percy said, rolling his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Nico’s cheek before he went out of the room. 

“Morning, Perce,” Leo greeted, his mouth full of food. “I made breakfast.” 

Percy gave him an unimpressed look. “I can see the Domino’s pizza box on the counter, Leo.” 

Leo looked behind him, then at Percy. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Leo, it’s--on fire...okay,” Percy shrugged, amused at Leo’s childishness. He looked at Leo from head to toe, he looked fine with the exception to some minor scratches. “Are you okay?” 

Leo gave him a lazy smile. “Of course, Perce.” 

“I can heal you if you want,” Percy offered. 

“It’s time to eat, Percy,” Leo said. Percy sighed and proceeded to stack four slices of pizza on one place before he grabbed two glasses of water. He contemplated if Nico wanted coffee, but then he remembered that Nico only drank coffee after eating. “Thank you.” 

Percy looked behind him, stopping mid-way towards the bedroom. “It was my pleasure.” 

“Tell him I made it,” Leo said. 

“Why not,” Percy laughed. When he returned in the room Nico was sitting up, looking as if he was contemplating about certain things. “I can hear your thoughts.” 

“Really?” Nico asked, moving a bit so that Percy could sit down.” 

Percy tapped his head. “Yeah, brain waves.” 

Nico gave him an unamused look. He picked up a slice from the plate and scowled. “And I suppose this pizza was made by Leo?” 

“Yep,” Percy said, popping the ‘p’. 

“I know Domino’s when I see it,” Nico said, taking a bite out of it. “Shit. He knows I hate Hawaiian.” 

“I have a lot of pent anger due to a pineapple incident,” Percy said, his voice quiet. “A pineapple killed my family.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Nico laughed. 

Percy smiled sheepishly. “Give me the pineapples if you don’t like them.” 

“But, I don’t kiss people who taste like pineapples,” Nico said, covering his mouth after realizing what he just said. 

Percy cocked a brow and smirked. “You don’t what?” 

“Nothing,” Nico said, stuffing his mouth with pizza. 

“Surely I’m the exception,” Percy said, leaning in until their noses touched. Nico looked at different parts of the room, until he gave in and gave Percy a peck on the lips before resuming on eating his pizza. “Cute.” 

“Fuck off,” Nico whined.

Percy stopped mid-bite when he heard his ringtone. “Hello?” 

“Good morning, Percy.” 

“Good morning, sir.” 

“You’re on call for next week.” 

“Is there nothing needed this week? It’s still a Tuesday.” 

“I’ll give you time to rest, I’ve been making you work hard these past few weeks and the work this week doesn’t need assistance.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Was that Kronos?” Nico asked.

Percy nodded. “I have this week off.” 

“Uh so you’re a homodae...” Nico trailed off. 

“Yes, next question please,” Percy deadpanned. 

“May I ask how?” Nico asked. 

Normally, homodaes started out as normal people, but are hand picked by the government...or offered. There are various factors which will qualify the government to recruit you in their army of homodaes such as: children of parents that work in the military, your IQ level or school records, or if worse comes to worst they would have been recruited because they are in need of cash. 

“Well my dad, Poseidon, was a marine and really it’s not big deal,” Percy shrugged. 

“Your skill isn’t...dna modification so it must’ve been painful...right?” Nico asked. “I mean...it hurt for me.” 

“Well that’s because yours is a demon,” Percy said. 

Nico blinked. “Isn’t it either a demon or genetic modification?” 

“Really?” Percy asked.

Nico leaned back, massaging his temples. “It’s annoying. My body became a vessel for a demon I can hardly control. I don’t even know its name. If my family wasn’t drowning in poverty then maybe I wouldn’t even be in this mess” 

Percy frowned. “Mine wasn’t a demon and it wasn’t as provocative.” 

“What was it then?” 

“An Oceanid and a Naiad,” Percy laughed a bit. 

“Aren’t they...non-existent?” Nico asked, cocking his head to the side. 

Percy snorted. “And yet there’s a demon inside your body.” 

“Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Question** : what do you think?
> 
> Any comments? haha


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when animes have this episode where nothing is related (it's called a filler) well this chapter is sorta the same. HA hAh i love u.

“Percy?” A voice called out, hesitant and shy. 

The said boy turned around to see Leo, eyes trained on his feet. He didn’t know that his friends knew he hung out on the roof of their building. “Yeah?” 

“This is going to sound stupid,” Leo said, trailing off. 

“Out with it,” Percy said, smiling slightly. 

“Can I train with you?” The Latino asked, finally looking up. 

Percy cocked a brow, his head tilting slightly. “Why me? Is Nico a bad trainer?” 

“No, it’s not that,” Leo replied. “It’s just...I feel like if I train with you it’ll be safer since you can...”

“Control water,” Percy added. Leo nodded. “Okay, I’ll train with you.” 

“Tell me if I hurt you...okay?” Leo said. “I need to know.” 

Percy shrugged. “I don’t mind, I heal if you dump me in the tub.” 

“Hang on, I’ll call Jason and Nico so they can be like judges,” Leo grinned, disappearing. Nico and Jason later showed up, bringing snacks and their medicine kit. They sat under the shade, ushering them to go and start their training. 

“Relax,” Jason said, noticing how tense Nico is. 

“What if he freaks out,” Nico said. 

“We can handle it,” the blond said. “Now...cheetos or doritos?” 

 

 

“Don’t you need water?” Leo asked, creating a ball of fire on the palm of his hand. 

Percy shrugged. He felt a tug on his gut which made him want to vomit before, but now it felt comforting. He smiled when water formed around him, the moisture in the air was all he needed. “Happy?” 

Leo gaped. “Yes?” 

Percy charged towards him, full speed. Luckily, Leo had great reaction time and managed to evade his attack. Leo hurled fire balls at the boy who seemed to be quick on his feet as well as his thinking capabilities since he’s managed to do both offense and defense at the same time. 

“His fighting style is different,” Jason said, opening a pack of cheetos and then offering some to Nico. “Different, but good.” 

“He’s light on his feet,” Nico said. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” 

“Yeah?” Jason said mindlessly. 

“You’re usually a careful person and...” Nico trailed off. “I don’t understand how you could just tell Percy about the plans. Why did you trust him right away? What if he was Kronos’ ally?” 

Jason shrugged. “Since he was Annabeth’s friend I thought that he was at least pro-homodae.” 

“And if he wasn’t?”

“We could’ve easily killed him,” Jason paused, contemplating on something. “ _You_ could’ve easily killed him.” 

Nico scowled. “I would never want to kill him, Jason.” 

“You don’t have to, your inner demon is the one that decides,” Jason said. 

“You’re an insensitive prick,” Nico growled, grabbing the pack of cheetos. The truth is, Jason was right. If Nico lost control of himself, then he wouldn’t know the difference between friend and enemy. His demon is not hesitant, his demon has killed people who mattered before so why would it stop now. 

“Sure,” Jason shrugged. 

Nico had to close his eyes and count to ten. He has to remind himself that this is just _friendly_ banter. “I fucked your girlfriend.” 

Jason snorted. “You’re gay.” 

“I never win when it’s you.” Nico angrily chewed on some cheetos. 

“Fuck I hate it when Leo trains,” Jason groaned, pulling on his collar. 

Nico wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before smirking. “Can you say that it makes you feel...hot?” 

“You’re odd,” Jason deadpanned.  
It was a useless fight because whenever Percy would shoot out some water blasts, but it’d just evaporate when it comes into contact with blasts of fire and whenever Leo would try to shoot, Percy would just evade or wash it out. It was like a tie between the two of them. Leo, being the fire controlling person that he is, is naturally an impatient and hot headed person. 

When Percy was mid-air while attacking one of Leo’s fire balls, Leo shot another. Percy miscalculated and ended up being hit on the chest, causing him to hit his back to the edge due to impact. “Finally.” 

“Percy!” Nico called out, running to his aid. 

Percy clutched his chest with his uninjured arm and then smiled. “I’m fine, Nico. You worry too much.” 

Nico scowled, prying Percy’s hand away from his chest. He grimaced, seeing a hole on his shirt as well as his chest red, peeling and blistering. “He overdid it.” 

“It’s a second degree burn,” Percy said. “Even the water I summoned before impact couldn’t protect me with that much force and heat.” 

Nico looked back to Leo. “You have to hide it.” 

“Why?” Percy asked. 

“Leo will freak out once he finds out that he’s hurt you, it’s something from the past,” Nico said. 

“Okay let’s go to your room,” Percy said. 

Nico frowned. “The only shadow big enough for me to use is beside Leo.”

“I didn’t say anything about shadow travelling,” Percy smirked. He closed his eyes, feeling a tug on his gut. He concentrated on the water particles invisible to the naked eye, he smiled when he felt himself dissolving as well as becoming lighter. When he opened his eyes, they were in the apartment’s bathroom. 

“That felt weird,” Nico groaned, leaning on the wall for some kind of support. “I feel sea sick.” 

Percy snorted. “Weakling.” 

“Oh shut up and heal yourself.” 

 

 

 

Late in the night, Percy stood up to check on his wound since it felt like it was throbbing. He carefully unwrapped the bandage and stared at the red mark on his chest. He was careful to hide it from the others, making sure that his face was free from any signs of pain. There’s only so much the water can heal and for some reason, he can’t completely get rid of burn marks.

“I hurt you,” a voice came from the doorway.

Percy jumped a bit, he turned to look at Leo who was leaning against the doorway. “You scared me, Leo.” 

“You promised me you’d tell me if I hurt you,” Leo sighed.

“Nico told me that you’d have a panic attack,” Percy answer truthfully.

Leo pursed his lips. “It’s fine. He should just stop shielding me. I’ve changed since he found me.” 

Percy cocked his head to the side. “Found you?” 

“He didn’t tell you?” Percy shook his head. “Well I might as well tell you the whole story...unless you’re tired?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“When I was a kid, my power was uncontrollable so I tried to conceal it, but there was one time wherein I let my emotions get the best of me,” Leo’s voice became quiet and Percy had half a mind to stop him, but Leo shrugged it off and continued. “I burned the whole factory down...and my mom went down with it.”

“I’m s--”

“If you say ‘I’m sorry’ I will burn you,” Leo scowled.

Percy smiled fondly. “I was going to say I’m so glad Nico found you.” 

“Stay still,” Leo said, summoning a ball of flame except it was an odd blue ball of flame. 

Percy leaned back, intimidated. “Why is that blue?” 

“It’ll heal burn related wounds now stay still,” Leo said, the blue flame on his palm hovering over his chest. Percy felt his chest grow warm, but it didn’t hurt, it was kind of a comforting warmth. He looked up to see Leo’s face inches away from his and god this is too intimate for his liking. “It’d help both of us if you looked away you know.” 

“Well don’t stop on my account.” Nico was leaning against doorway the same way Leo was when he first entered. 

Percy blushed profusely. “He’s uh...healing me.” 

Nico smirked. “I know, water boy. I was just teasing.” 

“All done,” Leo said, pulling away. He marvelled his handiwork, smiling triumphantly. “Next time don’t hesitate to tell me if I’ve hurt you okay? I’m not going to lose it, don’t worry.” 

Nico scoffed. “Sure.”

* * *

Nico paced around the meeting room, his eyes darting from the blueprints and then the files pinned on the cork board. He traced every red arrow that he used as an indication, but he just _can’t_ put two and two together. He’s frustrated and impatient and god he missed Percy, but he was working. 

“You’re working,” Leo said. 

“As a matter of fact I’m here trying to learn who’s going to die in Game of Thrones,” Nico deadpanned. 

Leo stared at him. “Ned Stark.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Leo shrugged, plopping down on his all too familiar computer chair. “I might as well help you with your Game of Thrones crisis.” 

Nico stuck his tongue out. 

“You’re childish if you’re sticking your tongue out.” 

“Ugh,” Nico huffed, going back to his blueprints. “I don’t get it, Leo. What are they hiding?” 

“They’re probably in the closet.” 

“I hate you.” 

“I made cupcakes.” 

“Fuck off,” Nico said, rolling his eyes. “Are they vanilla?” 

“Yes.” 

“It’s time for a bre--WHAT THE FUCK.” He jumped back when Percy appeared out of nowhere god he felt like he lost five years of his life. “Your break is in half an hour.” 

“Nevermind that,” Percy said, making his way towards Leo and then slamming down a small item on Leo’s desk. “I stole Kronos’ USB.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo grinned, grabbing the USB and plugging it in his computer. “This is early Christmas.” 

“You stole his USB?” Nico scowled. 

Percy smiled. “Isn’t it great?” 

“No it’s not great,” Nico snapped. “How could you do that?” 

“I thought--I thought you’d be happy,” the older boy stuttered. 

The Italian pulled on his hair out of frustration. “Do you have any idea what--god fucking damn. Kronos is a smart man, Perseus Jackson. He will find out and he’ll find a way to track us all down or worse, hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” Percy said in disbelief. “I think I’m capable of protecting myself. I am not the weak Percy you met. I am a homodae.” 

“That’s exactly it, Percy! You’re a homodae, you’re not immortal. For god’s sake you got burnt during _practice_.” 

“Just because I lost in practice? I can’t believe you, how dare you belittle me.” Nico grit his teeth as he watched Percy’s eyes glow a light blue. “Do you want me to show you what it looks like when I am giving it my all.” 

“Later, Percy. I’ve found an interesting file,” Leo said. Percy snapped back into reality, he shot Nico a glare before turning so he can look at the computer screen. 

Nico sighed, defeated. “What is it?” 

“A map,” Leo said. “I don’t know where this is, there’s no indication anywhere. This map must be where their secrets are hidden.” 

Percy gave him a questioning look. “Secrets?” 

Leo nodded. “Weapons, more maps or anything.” 

“Well whatever it is, we have to find out where that is,” Nico said. 

“Percy, take this back to where you found it,” Leo said, handing him the USB. “I’ve copied every file that is on that thing. We don’t need it anymore.” 

Percy closed his eyes, forehead creasing as he did so. They watched as the USB started to dissolve in thin air until nothing was left of it. “Done.” 

“Homodae Arma,” Leo said aloud. “What the hell.” 

“What is it?” Nico asked, nearing the computer screen. “That...that can’t be.” 

**Homodae Arma**

__

_A creature made to destroy other homodaes which are now classified as homodae erratum (human demon error) since they are obsolete and irrelevant to worldwide advancements or any type of progressions. A creature so strong that it can be compared to the Bible’s “Great Flood”. It will be the one to erase all mistakes, Homodae Arma is the start for a new life._

_Plans are still not finalized, but the Homodae Arma is kept under close surveillance and is monitored. He is yet to know of his origin and plan, but is aware of his capabilities being kept under intensive training since he began to be merged with his creature. He does not remember the training, but muscle memory has done wonders on him._

_The Homodae Arma has only one competition (will remain unnamed), but the Homodae Arma, once detached from his emotions and conscience, will be able to destroy said competition. They are not equal, the Homodae Arma overpowers him by 20%._

_He will choose to be on our side or brainwashed to do so._

__

“A creature so strong that it can destroy everyone else,” Nico muttered, his knees feeling weak. He sat down on his chair, his head in between his palms , his face showing indifference. “How could they make such a thing.” 

Nico felt a sudden wave of nausea overpower him. He felt helpless, it was a familiar feeling, but god did it feel awful. He sees a vision of himself on a violent rampage, hearing familiar screams. He looked at Leo and Percy, he knows he can’t take it if that happened to them too. He has to keep them safe, but he’s not sure if he can protect them from the Homodae Arma as well as the demon inside him. 

He is such a trainwreck. 

“It can’t be strong enough to kill all of us, he’s bound to be defeated with joined forces,” Leo said, trying to stay positive. 

“They speak so highly of him,” Percy said, pursing his lips. “The Great Flood.” 

“There has to be a way to beat him,” Leo argued. “I’ll figure it out.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Percy smiled. 

Leo looked at him desperately. “Do you have any ideas?” 

Percy shook his head. “I’m blank.” 

“Nico?” 

Nico stood up abruptly. “I need some air...uh so I can think.” 

 

 

 

Percy stared at the little ball that was supposedly his boyfriend or...boyfriend-ish, they never really talked about it but it was always an unspoken rule that they were promised to each other. The dark haired boy sat in the corner, curled up like a ball. His back was facing Percy so Percy had no way of reading Nico’s emotions. 

“Hey there my Italian sweetheart,” Percy said once he was a few feet away. He leaned on the railing when he was a good three feet away. 

“Hi,” Nico greeted quietly.

Percy frowned, Nico was never like this with him He sat down beside the boy, eyes trained on the view in front of them. It wasn’t much of a view though. “You’ve been thinking for quite a while now.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Four hours.” 

“Oh.” 

“Talk to me, Nico.” 

“I don’t know.” 

Percy’s frown deepened when he saw Nico curl into himself more. “Okay.” 

“I know you’re capable and that you’re strong,” Nico said. Percy stared at him, lips pursed as he waited for him to continue. “But I just really want to protect you. You’re...you’re family to me now.” 

“Protect me from what?”   
Nico winced. “From a lot of things...including me.” 

“Why?” 

“My real family is gone,” Nico said, hesitant. “It was an accident that killed them.” 

“I can protect myself,” Percy said. “I can protect myself from a lot of things including you.” 

“Okay.” 

“This Homodae Arma must really scare you for you to be like this.” 

“He’s strong enough to take on anyone and he doesn’t even have anyone to match his capabilities.”

“He has one equal, right?” 

“Yeah, but the equal lacks that twenty five percent.” 

“Then we have to convince the Homodae Arma to be good. We also have to protect him from being brain washed.” 

 

“What?” 

“Listen, in the file it clearly stated that the Homodae Arma person doesn’t even know who he is,” Percy grinned, his whole body bobbing up and down. “So we can find him first and then bring him to our side and protect him.” 

Nico felt the corner of his lip quirk up due to his (boy)friend’s (?) hyperactive attitude. “And if we don’t find him?” 

Percy deflated a bit, but quickly brightened up again. “We can finds his equal and we can be the 25% that he lacks.”

“Your positivity and enthusiasm is cute,” Nico smiled. “Alright, captain. I am all for your plan.” 

“Captain?” Percy smirked. “Kinky.”

* * *

“Your plan is stupid,” Annabeth groaned as she leaned back on her chair. Percy frowned and was about to argue, but was surprised by the blonde abruptly standing up. “Okay so here’s how we go about this plan, we all split up.” She noticed Percy’s cocky look and rolled her eyes. “Your plan is stupid, but it’s the only thing we’ve got.”   
“Piper goes with Hazel.” 

“Nice.” 

“Leo goes with Fr...” Frank gave Nico a cold glare, making him swallow hard. “Leo goes with Annabeth.” 

“Okay.” 

“Frank goes with Jason and I go with Percy,” Nico said, ignoring Leo’s comment about him being distracted by his ‘heat’. “We each go for our respective direction. I take West.” 

“So...what?” Piper grunted. “We just knock on their doors and ask them if they’ve had destructive urges?” 

“Catch, princess,” Leo said throwing what seemed to be like a remote with antennas towards the girl. She glared at him before toying with the item in her hands. “It’s a power sensor. The average homodae will be read as a 10-15, but if it exceeds then he’s the dude we’re looking for.” Hazel scoffed. “Or _she_.” 

“So do we make them use their powers for us?” Percy asked, toying with the dials and buttons. 

“Nah,” Leo said. “We’ll meet back here.” 

 

 

“Why are we here?” Nico asked, sitting on the bed as he observed the room. Percy took them both to his apartment which just so happened to be in the direction they were assigned to. Nico wasn’t even surprised that the room had blue walls as well as a blue carpet to match.

Percy scavenged through different piles of envelopes. He threw the irrelevant envelopes to the side as he dug further. “I have an envelope here somewhere of Homodaes that I’ve met.” 

Nico gave him a weird look. “Why?” 

“Safety as well as a fail safe kind of thing when I forget their names and powers and um Kronos wanted me to keep an eye on some of them,” Percy shrugged. “Found it.” He stood up with a fat envelope in his hands.

“You socialize a lot,” Nico snorted. “Are you sure I’m the only love of your life?”

“The only love of my life so _far_ ,” Percy grinned, kissing Nico’s nose teasingly. “Come on, love of mine. We shall go.” 

Nico rubbed his nose with his sleeve all the while glaring at the boy. He followed the boy out of the flat. “I kinda hate you.” 

“No you don’t,” Percy sang, locking the door behind them. 

They spent hours for searching for something they had no visual on. It was always a hit and miss. Nico was friendly for three hours straight but when it hit to four, his approachable demeanor just shifted to an aura that said ‘you don’t deserve to breathe’. He was amazed that Percy was still bubbly after 4 and half hours and he kind of felt bad that he was acting all pissy, but really he can’t help it. 

“Oh look Emma, she’s the one who changes hair color depending on her mood,” Percy said, making a move to approach her. 

Nico held him back and shook his head. “Let’s move on.” 

“What?” 

“She changes _hair color_. I don’t think changing hair color can kill an entire race.” Were they a race? 

“ _Still._ ”

“No, let’s go.” 

“Nico, if she kills you then it’s your fault.” 

Nico glared. “Get it over with then.” 

Percy went up to Emma to scan her, but when he came back he had a pout on his face. Nico was about to make a sarcastic comment, but was interrupted by Percy. “Shut up.” 

“I told you so,” Nico chirped, feeling a sense of pride. “What did I tell you? Hah. I was right.” 

Percy massaged his temples. “Fuck off.” 

“Oh admit it,” Nico smirked. 

“Why do I even like you,” Percy groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“My charm,” Nico deadpanned. 

Percy gave him a small smile, leaning in to give him a small peck on the lips. “Yeah. It’s probably your charm, Nico.” 

Nico ducked his head, blushing furiously. “We’re on an important mission here, Perce.”

Percy snorted. “Right. We have three dozen more plus the people who are not on my list.” 

“Do we have to?” Nico whined. 

Percy mocked gasped, fanning his face with the envelope. “We’re on an important mission here, Nico.” 

“Ugh fuck off,” Nico said. Percy laughed, hooking his arm around Nico’s shoulders as they walked together to find the owners of the names on the list.

Nico looked up through his bangs to see Percy staring off into space, eyes barely focused. He noticed his pink cheeks as well, obviously bitten by the cold air. He snuggled closer, it didn’t even feel like they were on a mission. It felt like...what did it feel like? 

Park? Check.

Snuggling? Check.

Kissing? (Percy absent mindedly kissed the crown of his head.) Check. 

Occasional touches? Check. 

Well it felt like a date. He’s never dated before...well he did, but he didn’t really take it seriously. He was more committed to training and all that homodae junk so it’s all very new to him right now, but he _did_ enjoy it.

“We’re on a mission right now but...” Percy paused mid-sentence to scan some triplets. “But I feel like it’s more of a date.”

“You’re an idiot,” Nico snorted. He caught Percy’s fond smile and he instantly softened a bit. “I feel like it too. We should really take this seriously.” 

Percy pulled away and nodded. “Do you want to split up?

“That’s dangerous,” Nico said. “We should just hurry this up.” 

Percy and Nico began to quicken their pace as they scanned everyone in site. Nico sort of wished Percy still had his arm around him, but he can’t really complain about it since they’re doing an important job which a thousand lives depended on. 

He can say one thing about Percy that he discovered after seven hours. Percy was a leader. He had this authoritative air which made him seem reliable and confident yet assertive. 

Nico was used to being the leader, always the one who was in charge. It probably stemmed from when he found Leo, he always felt the need to protect the Latino. It was just the two of them so he didn’t have much of a choice, but to be a guardian as well as a brother figure at the same time. Leo once told Nico that he was Leo’s hero and that made Nico try to be the best ‘hero’ he can be. 

But standing here right now with Percy. He felt like, for once, he was looking at _his_ hero. It didn’t even make sense that Percy was his hero, but it’s like he just is. He just has that hero aura around him. It’s like he can trust Percy with his life. 

Maybe.

Maybe he can trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I _know_ it's bad and it has typos. I'm sorry


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my dad told my auntie about how good I am with creating stories and my mom said "yeah like those I see you type...you know the ones you won't show us." 
> 
> HAhaha okay hi

“Ugh _girls_ ,” Leo groaned, swivelling on his computer chair. Jason snorted, absentmindedly dragging his pencil on some scrap paper he found somewhere. “Did they get hair cuts?” 

Nico pursed his lips, his legs were numb but he doesn’t want to wake Percy up. “Maybe they found the dude.” 

“One of them would’ve contacted us,” Annabeth said, tying her hair. 

It’s been about five hours since they’ve all met up and they were still waiting for Hazel and Piper to arrive. The two girls weren’t receiving their calls nor were they trying to contact any of the members currently in the room. Percy fell asleep on Nico’s lap two hours ago and Leo was just playing with some kind of pinball machine on his desktop while the others found something to keep themselves preoccupied except Frank who didn’t even make an effort to entertain himself and instead just stared at the ceiling. 

“I’m going to try and find them,” Frank said, standing up. He morphed into a dog and then ran out the door before anyone could argue. 

“My legs are numb,” Nico groaned. 

“Ah, the pains of love,” Leo said mockingly. 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Five hours of this.” 

Leo felt a pang of possessiveness as he watched Nico play with Percy’s hair absentmindedly. Nico was his first, it was technically just them. The duo. They ruled everything together as brothers and best friends, but then the others came and he just had to _share_. It’s weird. 

He was okay with it since he knew that he didn’t have to actually lose Nico’s attention, but with Percy it’s different. There were times wherein Nico would always be with Percy or text him or when it’s not the other two, they _talk_ about him. It was hard to get used to. It was always LeoandNico, but now it’s just Leo and Nico. 

“Hey, there shark boy,” Leo heard Nico say. He looked over to them to find Percy giving Nico a sleepy smile whilst stretching like a cat. “Good nap?” 

Percy sat up a bit, giving Nico a kiss on his chin. “I like you a lot.” 

Nico rolled his eyes. It was meant to be offensive, but Leo knew what that look in his eyes meant. “I know, idiot.” 

“Are your legs numb?” Percy began to sat up, grunting when Nico pushed him back down. “Wha--”

“My legs aren’t that numb yet,” Nico said, raking his hand through Percy’s hair. “Go back to sleep, Perce.” 

“I’ll miss you when I’m asleep.” Nico gave him a look, but when Percy closed his eyes Nico smiled a smile that reached his ears.

Leo looked away. He regrets his feelings of jealousy.

 

 

 

 

Frank, still in the form of a dog, approached Jason with something trapped in between his mouth. Jason bent down to grab it only to realize that it was Piper’s headband. He scowled and stood up. “What happened?” 

Frank morphed back into his human form. “I tried to track them, but I only ended up in an alleyway. Their scent was weak because of the rain.”

“Piper doesn’t _lose_ her accessories,” Annabeth said, taking the headband. She examined it. “She’s been taken.” 

“I’ll hack every surveillance cameras near the area,” Leo grunted. 

“It was near ninth and tenth,” Frank said, standing behind Leo so that he can have a good view of the surveillance footages. 

“I’ll search up high,” Jason said, disappearing out the window. 

“I’m going on foot,” Nico said.

Percy glared at him. “You’re not going alone.” 

“My sister’s missing, Percy,” Nico said. He knew that look on Percy’s face and released a grunt. “Okay, go with me if you want.”

Percy turned and looked at Annabeth. “Go with him. I’m going to search on my own way.” 

“You’re not coming with me?” Nico asked. 

“I need total silence for what I’m about to do and you’ll distract me,” Percy said, disappearing. 

“Fuck him,” Nico grunted, grabbing Annabeth’s hand before he melted in the shadows.

* * *

“These marks on the wall...” Annabeth said, trailing off as she traced the scratch marks on the wall. “It must be from one of them during the struggle.” 

Nico ,who was crouched on the ground, stood up and opened his palm to show Annabeth a broken nail. “This is Piper’s nail. Whatever happened to them was way out of their control.” 

“Since this scratch marks go upward to the right, she was being carried on someone’s shoulder,” the blonde said, head turning towards the right. 

“It’s a dead end,” Nico frowned. “You think they faced a homodae that can travel like me and Percy?” 

“Perhaps,” Annabeth replied. “Everything that Piper left is helping us so far. Hazel probably put on some kind of illusion while she did all of it or she’s just really sneaky.” 

“We need to find my sister,” Nico said. 

“Percy’s doing something about it,” Annabeth said. “Considering the fact that it rained, it might have knocked Frank off speed, but it gave Percy the upper hand.” 

“How?” 

“Well...everything and everyone is wet.” 

“Annabeth, the water.” They see the water droplets and puddles on the floor move to their own accord, it would’ve been unnoticable for some, but it was fairly sensitive to Nico since he feels the shadows move as well. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Annabeth said. “It’s just Percy.”

“Where is he?” 

“I think on the roof of your building.” 

“Oh... _of course_.”

 

 

 

Percy can see everything. He sees Annabeth and Nico talking about something against the wall, he can see the homeless man shivering under the shade, and he can even see a little girl playing in the rain with her Frozen themed boots. The rain helps him see everything and everyone who got wet. 

He tried to focus his energy on trying to find Hazel and Piper. He knows what their aura feels like so this should be a lot easier. First he searched the area where Annabeth and Nico are. He smiled a bit, he’s surprised someone noticed the water move but he guessed that Nico was overly sensitive to things such as these.

There was nothing there, but stray hairs and little droplets of blood so he moved on. 

 

 

“There! I see them,” Frank said. It’s odd for him to talk to Leo or even help him, but his girlfriend is missing and there’s nothing he won’t do just to find her. 

“Hold on,” Leo said, zooming in on the the scene and then playing it. 

 

_“It’s them.”_

_Hazel and Piper quickly moved onto their defensive stance as a group of men all in black cornered them. The two girls cannot see the men’s faces since they covered their faces with a mask. “Who are you?”_

_The men did not reply and instead attacked. Piper tried to charm speak, but whenever she tried, a punch or a kick was coming her way thus effectively cutting her off. Hazel was too busy trying to protect Piper and herself. She could not think of a clever illusion to make._

_“Piper, we have to--” one of the guys attacking them decided this was a window and effectively shut her up by covering her nose and mouth with a handkerchief induced with a scent that can knock someone out._

_“Hazel!” Piper said, seeing her friend fall into the man’s arms. She had to think of something quick. She surrendered. She faked some attacks and wasn’t surprised that they taped her mouth close. She grunted when she was flung on the man’s shoulder as if she were nothing more than a sack of rice._

_Piper removed her headband and threw it on the ground, and then thrashed around and scratched the walls. The man probably got annoyed with her so he slammed her head against the wall._

_Everything, for her, went black._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleven chapters in and I still don't know how to end this story. Good job, me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't double check cause this chapter is long overdue so please forgive some of my errors.

“That--that can’t be,” Jason said, voice quivering. “Piper.” 

“She was smart to do what she did,” Annabeth said, cupping her chin. “We have to figure out where they took them.” 

Leo saw Frank’s defeated expression and immediately sympathized. “We’ll find her.” 

“Damn it,” Nico growled, slamming his fist on the table. “How could we be so god damn clueless?” 

“Nico, we’re all trying,” Leo sighed. 

“I know we are,” Nico grunted. “But how could we come up with nothing, but this video?” 

“You throwing a fit will not help,” Annabeth said. 

“That’s easy for you to say since you just joined us,” Jason snapped. “You don’t know what it’s like.” 

Annabeth blinked at him. “Are you done?” 

“I--” 

“Percy,” Nico said. All their heads turned to the mentioned boy who stood in the doorway. His face was pale and he was leaning on the wall for support. Nico hurried towards him and tried to support him. “Are you okay?” 

Percy sat down, wincing. “I’m okay.”

“You’re pale,” Nico frowned. “I should get you something.” 

Percy held onto him before he could walk away. “Do you trust me?” 

“What kind of question is that?”

“Do you.” 

“Yes.” 

“Leo, open up the copy of the map we found,” Percy said. 

“Here,” Leo said, swivelling away from the screen so they could have a view. 

“I know what that map means,” Percy said. 

“Impossible,” Annabeth said. 

Percy gave her a look. “Is it?”

“Explain,” Jason commanded. 

“I can’t,” Percy sighed. “Not now. You all have to trust me.” 

“What is this bullshit?” Jason snarled. “What do you know?” 

“Please,” Percy begged. 

Jason glared at him. “How can we trust you if you can’t even open up.” 

Percy scowled, he did not like the look the blond gave him. “What choice do you have? Do you want to find your girlfriend or not.” 

“How dare y--” 

“I trust him,” Frank cut in, eyes flaming with determination. “If he knows where the girls are...I trust him.” 

“We’re all in,” Nico said. Jason released a grunt before taking a few steps back. 

“Leo, I need to talk to you privately,” Percy said. 

 

 

 

A few minutes after Percy and Leo’s conversation, Percy ordered them to all join hands before he transported everyone to the place where Piper and Hazel disappeared, but Leo stayed behind under Percy’s orders. “Frank and Jason I need you to stay and guard the entrance.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed into slits, but he looked away and sighed. His gaze went soft. “You’ll bring them back?” 

“I promise,” Percy said. 

They all wore their masks. The masks were so that their identity remained a secret. Frank’s mask was a split in between, it was a human on the left and a demonic face on the right which converged symmetrically in the middle. Jason’s mask was golden. Annabeth’s mask was in the form of an owl. Nico’s mask was black in color and it had a signature psychotic smile. Percy’s mask only covered his mouth and nose, the rim had the details of waves.

He led Annabeth and Nico with him, he motioned for them to stay back before he popped the lid of the sewage open by controlling the puddles on the pavement. Annabeth and Nico crouched down, ready to jump, but Percy stopped them. 

“What’s wrong?” Annabeth asked.

Percy pursed his lips and avoided Nico’s worried gaze. “Do you trust me?” 

“I do,” Nico said.

“If anything happens...I want you both to take Piper and Hazel and leave me behind,” Percy said. 

Nico scowled. “I won’t do that.” 

“I need you to trust me on this,” Percy begged. 

“There _has_ to be another way,” Nico snapped. 

Annabeth and Percy locked eyes, both of them having a silent war before Annabeth released a sigh. “Okay.”

Nico looked at her in disbelief. “What?” 

“You heard him,” Annabeth said, eyeing him. 

Percy leaned forward to kiss Nico’s forehead. “Leave me when I tell you to.” 

“I won’t,” Nico said firmly. 

Percy frowned. “Let’s go.” 

“How’d you know that the map was for the sewers?” Annabeth asked, illuminating the tunnel with her flashlight. 

“The water,” Percy shrugged, eyes flickering from the map to the sewer water. 

“How will you know where they are?” Nico asked. 

“All of you have unique water components as well as compositions, I’ve managed to narrow it down while staying with all of you,” Percy said.

“What’s mine like?” Nico asked. 

“Dark and turbulent,” Percy replied. 

Nico looked away. “Oh.” 

Percy wanted to tell him that maybe it’s because he’s trying to hide something of his past, a violent memory which comes out once in a while to eat him alive, but instead he said, “Sorry.” 

The three of them easily navigated through the tunnels in silence, sometimes Annabeth would grunt in disgust whenever she steps on the cockroaches or if a rat runs past them. She’s never felt like such a girl until today and it’s weird for her, she tried to analyze the pros and cons of escaping in the tunnels especially if they’d have to leave Percy. Lucky for her she has a photographic memory and instantly memorized the path. 

Nico, on the other hand, was anxious. He felt like someone was with them, watching their every move. His only assurance about nobody being there was the fact that Percy could sense a person’s body fluids and that he wasn’t reacting to anything. He’s sort of relieved that he could see clearly without the use of a light so his ocular vision is at an advantage. 

If Percy could describe the sewers in any way possible, he’d say that it was an accurate reenactment of the labyrinth which resides in mythology books. It’s true that there are not moving walls or minotaurs in these sewers, but _god_ did it all look the same to him. He’s glad that the water was on his side otherwise he may not be able to this. He clutched his stomach, he already knew everything. He’s glad he left the hardest task to Leo.

“Why’d you stop?” Nico asked. 

Percy looked at the dead end. “We’re here.” 

“Percy, what’s going on?” Annabeth asked.

“It’s not like you to ask me this,” Percy said. “Someone put up a wall.” 

“I’ll break it,” Nico said, stepping forward. 

Percy stopped him and shook his head. “I’ll break it. I need you to conserve your energy.” 

Nico was about to argue, but Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. “Okay.” 

“This’ll have to do...I guess,” Percy sighed, looking at the sewer water in disgust. He raised his arm and faced his open palm to the direction of the wall while the water followed his hand movement. The wall crumbled immediately revealing Hazel and Piper tied to each other. The three immediately rushed towards them, Nico being the fastest one. Hazel and Piper had that look of terror, their heads shaking frantically and their screams muffled. 

Nico removed Hazel’s gag. “We’re not alone!” 

“Ah, welcome home.” 

Percy scowled, looking at the source of the voice. “Who are you?”

* * *

Leo had a bad feeling about this, but Percy left him with this mission so it’ll be alright. He was a great fighter, but of course they’d leave him behind. Who would have expected Leo to be annoyed by his own typing. The clickity clackity of the keyboard just made his skin crawl. He did not want to do this, but he’s the only one who can do this. 

“ _Of fucking course_.” 

Percy told him to hack the mainframe of the government again. According to Percy, the government would probably be expecting all of this that’s why they’re not focusing much on the mainframe. Big mistake. Leo can’t think of what to feel, he’s a mixture of “damn you, Percy” and “thank you for trusting me, Percy.” 

“If I ever get out of this I’ll thank you, but god damn you,” Leo decided.

Just.

A.

Few.

More.

Codes.

Leo clicked on the last link and immediately felt his jaw drop. “The homodae arma is...”

* * *

“Who are you?” Percy asked through gritted teeth

“Isn’t it a bit rude to talk to your superiors like that, Homodae Arma.” 

Nico felt his blood run cold. “Percy...” 

Percy looked at him, eyes filled with emotions he wished he couldn’t read. “I’m sorry.” 

“He’s lying,” Nico said desperately. “He’s _lying_. Guys, he’s lying.” 

All of them were quiet, avoiding Nico’s desperate gaze. Hazel was the only one strong enough to lock gaze with him. “He’s not lying.” 

“Cleverly delivered ambush, homodae arma. We’ve been trying to capture these imbeciles since day one.” 

“Stop with the lies,” Percy growled. “I am no accomplice of yours.” 

“Why are you responding to homodae arma?” Nico asked weakly. 

“Are you not? We created you and we control you.” 

“You...” Nico said. “ _Betrayal_.”

Percy looked at him and knew. He looked at Piper and Hazel who were untied and free, then Annabeth who had the look which she always gave him to make him feel like someone understands him. “Run before I hurt you.” 

Nico, without another thought, linked everyone to him and shadow travelled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was caught up with anime. TWO WORDS: Junjou Romantica


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a short chapter before I leave for Texas this weekend.

“Nico,” Jason said, voice pulling him from his haze. 

Nico looked up at him, eyes not quite looking at him but still pointed at his direction. “I’m sorry, please repeat what you just said.” 

“You’ve been distracted these past few days,” Jason frowned, crossing his arms. 

Leo put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Give him a break, Jay. We’ve been doing this without so much as a break and besides...” Leo gave Jason a look and Jason understood that it was about ‘Percy’. 

“I’m sorry,” Nico said, shrugging. “I just...don’t feel like myself.” 

“What are you talking about?” Leo grinned. “You just need some fresh air. Go upstairs and try to think for a minute, that always works.” 

Nico nodded numbly. “You’re right” 

Leo let his smile drop when Nico disappeared. “Why did this have to happen?” 

“I don’t know,” Hazel sighed. 

Jason looked down for a moment. “It’s not just him who feels down about it to be honest. I think we all had this connection with him.” 

“It’s normal for it to have a bigger impact on Nico,” Annabeth said, clicking her tongue. “He loves Percy.” 

“We have to get him back,” Leo said. 

“Are we sure we can do that?” Piper asked, head tilted in curiosity. 

“It’s the first time I’ve seen Nico look at a person like that. They are for each other,” Leo clenched his fists. “I don’t want him to get hurt, not again.” 

“But even if we do, who’s to say he won’t betray us to help the government?” Frank asked. 

“It’s because I trust him,” Annabeth said firmly. “He won’t betray us.” 

“How could you say that so confidently?” Frank asked. 

“You were not with him when we were in the sewers,” she replied. “You didn’t see what he looked like before we left him there.” 

“That--”

“She’s right,” Hazel cut in. “I saw the look he gave us.” 

Piper nodded slightly. “I trust him.” 

Leo let him smile again. “Then it’s settled.”

* * *

Nico stared at Percy’s bed. Why was he even here? His mind just randomly transported him here. What would he have done if Percy was here? Would he run? Would he demand an explanation? His mind still isn’t used to the fact that Percy is the homodae arma and cannot possibly stay by his side, but his heart is stubborn and it still believes in Percy as if it knows that he’ll come back. It feels as if there is a tug on his gut that pulls him towards everything that is Percy. 

He clearly remembered the look in Percy’s eyes before they left and it wasn’t what you’d expect from someone who’d betray you. They looked lost and afraid when they should not be. They should be firm and sure and mischievous. He looked around the room and frowned, it did not look like it was touched since the day they went here to retrieve some files. Why did Percy help them anyway.

“This is dumb,” Nico snapped, poking the necklace that hung on Percy’s lamp

Percy must have been a good actor making everything that he did seem really genuine. Would the kisses they shared be considered a lie too? Were the sparks ever there? He clutched his head and released a sigh. Is there anything he can do to make this the way it should be? He finally found someone he can trust and yet he’s been fooled once again. When will he ever break from this stupid cycle. He shadow travelled outside the window when he heard the doorknob jiggle. He carefully peaked in the corners. 

Percy went in the room and Nico can’t deny that he looked exhausted as well as wounded. He was leaning on the wall for support and his arms hugged his torso as if stopping himself from falling apart. Percy froze when he saw his necklace swinging back and forth. Nico noticed it too and why was he so stupid? His heart ached. He looked at Percy one last time before he travelled away. 

As he walked alone in Central Park a single thought struck him like a blow to his cheek. What if Percy saw his files? His past wasn’t exactly what you’d want to find in a lover. But then again Percy wasn’t the type to--well he doesn’t know who the actual Percy is really. What did it matter? Percy betrayed him and he should be keeping distance in case he’s a target. Who was Percy anyway?

* * *

“What are you all doing?” Nico asked, entering the meeting room with a look of bewilderment. “Did you do research without me?” 

“Not really,” Jason shrugged. “We’re just researching about all that is Percy.” 

“I’m currently trying to hack into his file,” Leo said. 

Nico stared at them blankly. “Why are you all doing this?” 

“What do you mean why?” Leo asked. 

“He’s family,” Hazel frowned. “You do not give up on family.” 

Nico still did not understand. “Whatever.” 

“I’m in,” Leo announced, signalling everyone to gather around him. 

 

 

**Perseus Jackson**

**STATUS: alive**

**TYPE OF TRANSMUTATION: classified**

**SEX: male**

**PURPOSE OF HOMODAE TRANSMUTATION: Poseidon Jackson (father) was a recognized marine officer**

**HOMODAE CLASSIFICATION: Homodae Arma (strongest homodae but is unaware of his own strength)**

**TYPE OF HOMODAE: elemental**

**CAPABILITIES: can control any form of fluid (e.g. water, foam, mist, ice etc...)**

**WEAKNESS: n/a**

**OTHER INFORMATION:**

**Perseus Jackson has been tested on and trained since the age of 10. He excelled in most of his trainings as well as owning a promising IQ level. He is trained under various conditions such as handling fire or defeating an IQ type Homodae that rivals his level of IQ. Heavy injuries did not hinder any progress as he is given water to heal himself under these circumstances.**

**[various pictures of Percy in various ages with injuries, some of them looked horrible as he looks close to death]**

**The government is able to use him as a tool to eliminate all other errors, if the subject were to fight commands then he is able to be controlled through means of electrocution and brainwash which is the result of a microchip planted on his nape.**

**His training stopped at the age of 18 and he is made to forget his trainings from age 12-16 and replaced with manufactured memories so that there is assurance that he will not go against the government. He is kept on watch since his memory replacement so that he does not stray from his true purpose.**

****

 

 

Nico felt like vomiting after reading Percy’s file. “That’s disgusting.” 

“He’s never had a real life,” Frank said. “Did he ever really live?” 

“We need to save him,” Leo said. 

“But wait,” Nico said. “How are you so sure that he hasn’t been brainwashed by the government yet? It’s not like we have any assurance right now.” 

Annabeth shrugged and said, “because we trust him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what now


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a fast paced chapter

Percy knew that Nico went to his room. He could sense the turbulence that only Nico’s blood could do. He wanted to go after him, but he needed to take care of himself first. He collapsed face first on his bed and that probably wasn’t a good idea because he felt another bruise forming. When they said he’d be punished if he betrayed them, _he’d be punished_. At the back of his mind he kind of knew that telling his friends would’ve made this a whole lot easier, but he was so used to working alone that working and protecting people felt so foreign.

He winced when he felt his back throb, but it’s better to be in this kind of pain than not being able to go home. The reason why the let him go in the first place is because he could be easily terminated. The government planted a chip on his chest if he ever turned against them. He’s just shocked that they’d belittle him like that.

“Shit,” Percy groaned, standing up and limping to the bathroom where he kept all his first aid. “I really need to make this thing more accessible damn it.” 

He wondered if his friends were still his friends. He hoped Nico and Annabeth understood what he meant when he asked them if they trusted him. Did they trust him or was he just a convenient ally? He couldn’t really tell them about it (even in a subtle way) because he was being watched almost all the time. He’d mess up the sounds and the receivers when some important information was being said, but other than that he tried to look like he was actually going for the ambush. 

He wanted to protect his friends, but he didn’t know if he’d protect them by avoiding them or if he should protect them by being close to them. He was the flood and he’d either be dragging people down or be a source of life. What is he? 

 

“That is going to leave a mark,” Percy scowled, staring at his back in the mirror. “At least they didn’t fucking massacre my face.” 

Before he was sent off, Kronos was laughing at him while giving him a sly smirk. He looked mischievous and it was weird because they were done punishing him. He should’ve looked satisfied. Also, he remembered Kronos whispering something in his ear and it was “he should feel this too”. What did he mean? Who’s he? What--

“Fuck them.” He finished wrapping himself with a bandage and then disappeared.

* * *

“Fuck this,” Nico groaned. “This plan doesn’t make sense either.”

Frank banged his head on the table. “I don’t get it.”

“How long have we been doing this?” Piper asked. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Four hours now shut up all of you. Do something else if you want.” 

“Leo,” Nico said shaking the other boy. “Wake up.”

“You don’t own me,” Leo groaned. 

Nico snorted. “Right. Leo, let’s buy some coffee. We ran out.” 

“Fine,” Leo said groggily. 

Nico held Leo’s shoulder before they disappeared and then reappeared in an alleyway near the grocery store. “We should walk back home, you need your exercise.” 

“Fuck off,” Leo said. “I’m perfectly fit.” 

“Uhuh,” Nico said.

The grocery store was small and dingy, something they were used to since they were kids who always shoplifted back when they didn’t have money. It was the only way they’d survive so they didn’t have much of a choice. They were also somewhat like Robin Hood, sometimes stealing for other people too so they wouldn’t feel as bad. 

“We should buy hot chocolate,” Nico said. “It’s for Per--Nevermind.”

“Nah it’s cool,” Leo grinned. “I’m kinda craving for hot chocolate too.” 

Today was kind of a hectic day for them and this little trip to the grocery mellowed them down and it strangely felt as if they were two normal college students trying to conquer college with their crappy coffee and almost luxurious hot chocolate. The only thing peculiar about this trip is the fact that they were being watched. Nico had been counting and there were a lot yet one of them was farther out more than the others, as if he worked alone. He was a strong one.

 

“Nico,” Leo whispered. 

Nico nodded. “I know.” 

“You can’t use your powers without your mask,” Leo said. “It’ll blow your cover. You’re the only one with that power.” 

Leo wasn’t wrong, but Nico felt frustrated that he can’t do anything. “I hate this.” 

“I know,” Leo said, stepping back to give space between them and the ten men cloaked in black. “When I’ve taken down two you better run and then disappear. I’ll save myself.” 

“What the fuck, Leo,” Nico said exasperatedly. 

“Think of this as a thank you for not letting me die in the streets. Also, don’t worry. I’ve taken down a record of thirty so I won’t die,” Leo winked, charging towards their enemies. He took down two right away by encircling and pinning them down with his flames. Nico looked away and immediately ran. He tried not to think about the lone spy who has not moved an inch, that thing was probably going to kill Leo. He trusted Leo and that’s why he kept running.

He was still being followed and it was double the number and what’s worse is that every corner he went to had cameras installed so he can’t disappear anytime soon, He’d have to face them even if it meant hand to hand combat. He stopped, dropped his bags and then turned around. There were twenty and he could sense that they had powers, a small fraction but still they had powers. They were offsprings of strong Homodaes. 

He cannot win with hand to hand combat and he cannot defeat them alone. Should he disappear? If he fought them then he’d die, but if he disappeared right now then all that would be at stake was his identity...and his friends. He can protect and his friends, can’t he? He’s their leader after all. It’s been decided. He closed his eyes and started to disappear, but was shocked to solidification when he heard someone jump in front of him.

“Are you fine?” Sea green eyes looked into his. He wanted to melt. 

“Percy?” 

Percy smiled a bit. “I’ll go away after I defeat them, don’t worry.”

Nico stared at him. “Don’t...” _go away, don’t go away _.__

__“Hello there friends,” Percy said grinning. “Oh my god, Steve. You’re here!”_ _

__“Perseus, move aside,” a woman said. “We’ve been given a command to retrieve this one.”_ _

__“What good is he to you?” Percy asked. “He’s just an IQ type homodae.”_ _

__“Don’t try to fool us,” one of them snapped. “How dare you disobey Kronos to mate with this _vile_ creature. Do you know of his mistakes?” _ _

__“Mate? I am not a dog,” Percy said, scrunching his nose. He knew that if he looked at Nico, he’d see that pained expression he had when he once asked about things that seem to be connected to his past. “And hey, we’re taking it slow you know?”_ _

__“You are Kronos’ dog. He owns you. He controls you.”_ _

__Percy laughed loudly, almost maniacal before he stopped abruptly to give them a sly smirk. “No one controls the sea.”_ _

__Percy raised his arms in front of him, moving it as if he was pulling an invisible rope. Immediately, the black cloaked people fell to their knees, coughing and sputtering as if something was caught in their throat. “Oh please don’t fight it, you can’t fight while drowning.”_ _

__“What’s happening?” Nico asked._ _

__Percy shrugged. “They’re drowning in their own fluids. You don’t have to worry about Leo, I sent him home after he defeated his opponents. He told me to send him home and to go after you just to tell you to not forget the groceries.”_ _

__“Percy you--”_ _

__“Yeah I should really get going,” Percy grinned, almost pained. He turned around so that he didn’t have to see Nico’s face. “I’ll see you ar--Nico?”_ _

__Nico had hooked his arms around Percy’s waist. “Don’t go.”_ _

__“I--”_ _

__Nico held onto him tighter, he knew Percy would evaporate if he wanted. “Please don’t go, Percy.”_ _

__“Don’t be so dramatic,” Percy said, forcing his tone to be light even though he felt his back becoming wet. “This is for your own good.”_ _

__“No,” Nico cried, voice a bit muffled by Percy’s shirt. “You don’t know what kind of hell I’ve been through.”_ _

__“It’s been just a few days, Nico,” Percy breathed._ _

__“And even then it felt like a decade. I don’t want you to go, Percy. I love you.” He felt his knees weaken when he felt Percy loosen up his hold. He’s going to disappear. He’s going to side with the government. He’s going to--_ _

__Nico stood frozen when he felt himself being pulled into Percy’s chest. He wrapped his arms around the older boy again, pressing himself against him. Percy buried his face in Nico’s hair, trying to mask his smile. “I love you.”_ _

__“Don’t tell anyone about this,” Nico sniffled. “I will murder you.”_ _

__“I’ll tell a few people,” Percy grinned. “Maybe a lot.”_ _

__Nico pulled away, his mock glare melting into a soft expression. He took Percy’s hand in his. “Can we go home?” The younger boy watched their hands slowly disappear and turn into mist, mildly hearing the other boy say ‘let’s’._ _

__

__

__Everyone stood frozen as they watched Percy and Nico appear in front of them, holding each other’s hand so tight that it was practically turning white, “I’m back, everyone.”_ _

__Annabeth was the first to react, rushing to wrap her hands around Percy. “Welcome back, you idiot.”_ _

__“You’re overjoyed,” Percy laughed. “And you all seemed to be busy.”_ _

__Jason shrugged. “Take a look around.”_ _

__Percy pulled away from Annabeth and Nico as he stared at the whiteboard and then the papers on the table. “You were all planning to save me?”_ _

__“How can we not?” Leo snorted. “Nico couldn’t concentrate if you weren’t there.”_ _

__“Ah, love,” Piper gushed._ _

__“How’d you escape?” Frank asked._ _

__Perch shrugged. “They just you know...let me go.”_ _

__Percy felt happy, almost light. He was happy to be surrounded by his friends again and everyone wasn’t looking at him with the look he’d always get whenever he was with the government or back when he was young. He laughed at something Hazel joked about, stopping abruptly when he felt fingers interlace with his; when he looked, Nico was smiling at him with eyes all sparkling as if it held the milky way._ _

__The couple didn’t know it, but everyone else saw it--saw them. Nico looked at him as if he hung the stars on the skies and Percy looked at him as if he was a the perfect blue of the ocean. Together they looked like day and night come clashing together, as if night and day have finally found a way to meet and hold each other. Nico has never been the happiest type of person, never been open with his feelings and now that they see it like this, they will protect it._ _

__“I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but I have to say it before anything happens to me,” Percy said._ _

__Nico frowned. “What is it?”_ _

__“I may be turned against you,” Percy said. “No matter how strong my willpower is, I may be turned against you. There are two microchips planted in me. One is to kill me if I betray them and one is to brainwash me.” He stared at their faces and then rolled his eyes. “Okay maybe you’ve all read my file, but maybe you also know that my weakness were not applicable. It’s because they don’t know I have one.”_ _

__“Is it emotional weakness?” Hazel asked._ _

__“If I’m conscious then yes,” Percy replied. “But once I’m brainwashed, I cannot distinguish friend from foe and all I will know is the government and nothing else. I do have one physical weakness though. It is something I’ve discovered a little while back. There is a spot in my back that heals slower than the rest and once you hit it, it will immobilize me for approximately twenty minutes.”_ _

__“A spot in your back?” Nico repeated. Percy detangled their fingers and switched to holding Nico’s wrist. He guided Nico’s fingers to the small on his back, trying not to shiver. Nico, on the other hand, felt terrified. His hands have known nothing but bloodshed and touching Percy like this made him feel like he might lose control and hurt him. He pulled away abruptly, holding his hand close to his chest as if to stop it._ _

__Percy didn’t question it and instead continued. “Hit me and then make your move on the government.”_ _

__“That’s strategically impossible giving that we only have twenty minutes before having to face you again,” Jason said._ _

__Annabeth cupped her chin. “And even if you’re brainwashed, you know what your weakness is and thus try your best to protect it.”_ _

__“Then kill me,” Percy said._ _

__Nico froze, his eyes trailing down to his hands. “Kill you? Are you joking?”_ _

__“I’m the only thing stopping all of you, aren’t I?” Percy said._ _

__Leo slammed his hands on the table in front of him. “You come back to us to tell us that we should kill you? How dare you. I’m not going to let anyone kill you.”_ _

__“So you’re telling me that you can defeat the government in the twenty minutes that you’ve immobilized me?” Percy asked. “Forget it. I’d rather have you kill me than get this microchip slowly finish me.”_ _

__“We’re not killing you, we’ll destroy the government.” Percy locked eyes with Nico and saw the sadness and longing in them. He felt his mouth dry, losing his ability to speak. “Do you trust us?”_ _

__Percy opened and closed his mouth as if he was a fish, he settled for a smirk. “That’s pretty unfair, Di Angelo.” He looked at everyone in the room, everyone looked determined and unwavering, then looked back at Nico. “I do.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to re-dye my hair but how are you


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very very very very short chapter because I figured that college is hard and that maybe you guys deserve even a little update, meow wow.

Percy scowled as he looked at himself in the mirror. Was it really necessary to whip him while he counted up to a hundred? What was the point? He’d just lose count and they’d start over, don’t their arms get tired at all? He got water from the sink and willed it to gently glide across his back and for a minute he thought it was working, but he was wrong. Since when did they create such a weapon? It was designed to cancel out the healing effect of the water, it was designed for him. This was bullshit. He tried to heal it again, but this time harsher. He regrets it when he feels that the water is actually _hurting_ him. 

“Son of a bitch,” Percy hissed. He immediately tried to cover himself when he saw Nico in the mirror. “SInce when were you there?” 

“You’re hurt,” Nico said, ignoring his question. He stepped forward to remove Percy’s shirt then raised his hand so his fingers can lightly graze the wounds on Percy’s back. “Can’t you heal yourself?” 

“I tried, but there’s something with the composition of the whip that makes it painful for me to heal,” Percy sighed. 

Nico frowned. “If I knew that that would happen, I wouldn’t have left.”

Percy shook his head. “I told you to leave. It was for your own good anyway.” 

“You shouldn’t try to protect me,” Nico said. 

“Don’t you know?” Percy chuckled.

Nico coked his head to the side. “Don’t I know what?” 

“That you’re worth it.” 

Nico winced, stepping away from him. “I’m worth what? What do you know?” 

Percy pulled his shirt down, nearing the boy. “I know enough.” 

“You don’t.” 

“Nico,” Percy trailed off, pursing his lips. “You’re called Hercules for a reason.” 

“You obviously don’t know your mythology,” Nico snapped, trudging towards his room only for Percy to follow him. The younger boy slammed the door closed, then leaned on the door with his back. He didn’t know he already slid down to the floor with his face in his hands. He didn’t want to relive the memory yet here he was trying to think of something, _anything_. 

Percy appeared in front of him, water dripping from the tips of his hair. “Nico, I’m sorry if I’ve offended you.” 

“What do you know about Hercules?” Nico asked, breathy. He was about to cry.

Percy sat cross legged in front of him, his hand on Nico’s ankle. “Only that he’s a respected hero.” 

“Percy, that name is a punishment,” Nico said. He inhaled deeply, raking his hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean to do it.”

“To do what?” Percy asked. 

“I didn’t mean to kill them,” Nico said, his voice breaking. “I didn’t want to kill my own family, Percy.”

Percy stared at him. “You don’t need to tell me.” 

“I can’t,” Nico choked. “If you’re going to love me…if you truly are what you say you are then you need to know me.” 

“I won’t interrupt,” Percy replied, his grip tightening around Nico’s ankle.

“I was under experimentation,” Nico started. “They were trying to combine me with a demonic entity that could not be controlled. I was its twelfth vessel and I was so young, I had a hard time trying to control it so they kept me under constant surveillance. I’d always hallucinate and get taken over which made the scientists think that I was going to die anyway, but I didn’t want to so I trained really hard then soon the hallucinations and the take overs became less and less. I was released and was able to go home. Did you know how happy I was to see my parents and my sister?”

“Very,’ Percy smiled, a bit sad.

“They made my favorite food, they even bought that strawberry cake I loved,” Nico said, a sad smile on his face. “I fell asleep on a bed for once and I had a great dream about our annual camping trips, but when I woke up…I wasn’t on my bed. I was standing in the middle of the living room with a pool of blood around my feet. I tried to understand what was happening, then I saw my sister, my mom and my dad all on the floor and their eyes were wide open and they were staring at me as if I was a monster. I wondered what kind of monster did this, my eyes flickered towards the mirror and I saw the monster. I saw myself completely covered in blood.” 

Nico paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. “I tried so hard to remember, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t remember what happened, but I still heard their screams ringing in my head and you know what they said? They said ‘have mercy on us.’ Percy, they _begged_ for mercy. After that…after that I ran away. Since then, I’ve always had nightmares. I’d always see their cold lifeless eyes staring at me.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Nico,” Percy said. “I know you’re tired of hearing that, but it’s true. The demon was the one who controlled you.” 

“I’ve told myself that for years,” Nico said, forcing a laugh. “But you know what? It only makes the nightmares more unbearable.” 

“Hercules killed his family due to hallucinations and a spell,” Percy said. “Do you think it’s his fault?”

Nico looked up, then shook his head. “No it isn’t.” 

“Let’s go to bed,” Percy said. He could so clearly see Nico’s left eye turning black while the other remained normal and fearful. “I’ll protect you.” 

Nico took his hand, a bit hesitant. “How?” 

“Just trust me,” Percy smiled, pulling him into the bed and holding Nico close to him.

* * *

__

_Nico opened his eyes and there it was again, the pool of blood and the lifeless eyes. He’s supposed to be used to this, but the dream was always more realistic than the last. He tried to scream for a name, any name that comes to mind. “Percy!”_

_His broken voice echoed and bounced off the walls, as if to mock him. He closed his eyes and tried to will it away, but he couldn’t. He knew that blood was waiting for him once he does open his eyes, he doesn’t want to see it, but something was wrong. It was warm and instead of a disgusting pool around his feet, he felt grains and something wet caressing his feet. Blood does not do that._

_“Open your eyes, my love,” a voice said._

_Nico scrunched up his eyes tighter. “I don’t want to see it.”_

_“Just trust me,” the voice insisted. “I’ll protect you.”_

_“Percy?” Nico immediately opened his eyes to see Percy standing in front him, he seemed to be glowing._

_“Look around,” Percy said, looking to his left. “Isn’t it beautiful?”_

_Nico stiffly turned his head to see that they were at the beach. “It is.”_

_Percy smiled. “I’ll chase your nightmares away. Would you like that?”_

_“I would.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sososososo sorry


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?

Nico woke up, limbs relaxed. It was the first time he’s ever slept peacefully. He patted the space next to him to find that there were only cold sheets where he expected Percy to lay. If it was any other day, he’d be okay with it, but what if Percy was turned against them already? What if he was taken? What if--

“I got you breakfast” a voice said. 

Nico bolted up, then relaxed when he saw Percy standing there with a tray of food. “How long were you awake?” 

Percy shrugged, putting the tray on his lap. “I lost track of time, I was staring at you.” 

“How are you so damn blunt,” Nico blushed. He stared down on his tray, then grabbed a fork to finally eat. 

Percy lied down next to him, singing softly. “They asked me how I knew my true love was true.” 

“Oh, I of course replied,” Nico replied. “Something here inside cannot be denied.” 

“Hah I like that song,” Percy grinned. 

“I remember that that was the last song my mom and dad danced to before I--” 

“Give your heart and soul to me,” Percy cut in. “And life will always be la vie en rose.” 

Nico blushed, shaking his head before he continued eating. “This is great.” 

“Yeah?” Percy laughed. “Leo and I made that.” 

“You taught Leo how to cook?” Nico asked. 

“I am the master,” Percy winked. “Hey so...”

“What?” 

“You were in my room the other day,” Percy said.

Nico blushed. “I was really lost.” 

“You could’ve been nice and made me a cup of hot chocolate,” Percy teased.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Right sure, sorry.” Percy groaned, burying his face in the pillows. Nico stared at him weirdly. “Are you okay?” 

Percy peaked from the pillows, smiling with mischief. “You’re just so cute, I don’t know what to do.” 

Nico looked offended. “I am the embodiment of darkness how am I--”

“You’re so cute,” Percy whined, sitting up to kiss Nico’s forehead. 

“I’m not cute,” Nico huffed, blowing his bangs up.

 

 

 

“Something is on your mind,” Nico said, sitting up. “I can feel it.” 

Percy frowned, sitting up as well. “I read your file.” 

“Oh?” Nico said, eyes downcasted. “What about it? I told you everything.” 

Percy pursed his lips, a bit hesitant. Nico, on the other hand, began to overthink about everything. He didn’t know what was on his file, but for Percy to become so hesitant it must be really bad. Did it give too many gruesome details? Nico winced when he saw Percy’s look of guilt and sympathy.

“Just say it,” Nico snapped. “If it’s about our relationship then just end it.” 

“What?” Percy looked at him, shocked. “What is it with you and wanting me to end it?” 

“Well why not? How long will you wait? Are you just softening the blow?”

“My love,” Percy said, his hand cupping Nico’s chin. “You’re the one who has to defeat me.” 

“What?” Nico asked, anger turned into fear.

“You’re the one who’s almost equal to me,” Percy said. 

“I can’t...I don’t want to kill you,” Nico said, standing up. He wanted some distance between them. He stared at his hands. “Not again.” 

“You don’t have to kill me,” Percy replied, wanting to hold him but can’t. “You just have to immobilize me.” 

“I don’t have that much control over my demon, Percy,” Nico argued. “If I fight long enough, it takes over.” 

“You can’t kill me that easily,” Percy snorted. Nico looked at him with disbelief. “Come on, trust me. I am impenetrable.” 

“I am not doing this.” 

Percy stared at him. “What are you talking about?” 

“I am not pushing through. What has--” Percy ran to him, wondering what the hell just happened. First they were lovey dovey, then bickering, and now Nico is passed out in his arms. Everything is so god damned complicated.

* * *

Nico woke, but not quite. He carefully stood up, bothered by how dark it was to which he quickly adjusted his eyes to...but couldn’t. He tried, but nothing was happening. He even tried to summon shadows but it only looked like he was going to deliver a speech with his arm raised as oddly as it was. “What the fuck”

“Are you trying to use my powers here?” A voice said. 

“Who are you?” Nico asked. 

The voice laughed. “That’s a bit rude.” He could hear footsteps coming towards him, but he couldn’t. Nico couldn’t speak, he knew that this thing was already in front of him yet the only thing he could make out is the lining of his figure. 

Nico took a step back. “Who are you?” 

“Even if I told you my name, you wouldn’t know,” the figure said, sounding a bit frustrated. “I am your demon.” 

“Where am I?” Nico asked. 

“I’ll answer all your questions as long as you turn the lights on,” he said. “Would you mind turning on the lights?” 

“How? I can’t even see you let alone the fucking light switch,” Nico said. 

“Snarky,” the demon snickered. “We’re in a place somewhere inside of you so I bet you can place more lights here since it is _your_ body.” 

Nico glared. “Is it really mine?” 

The place brightened up as he summoned a few streetlamps. The first thing that caught his attention was the cage bars that were behind him. He then turned his attention to his demon which wasn’t at all what he’d expect. The demon in front of him was in the form of a boy. He had silver hair, black eyes, and razor sharp teeth with a demonic smile to match. He was as tall as Percy with the same built as well. This was the first time this demon showed itself to him and it was quite unsettling. 

The demon searched his eyes then frowned. “You still blame me for your family’s deaths?” 

“Who do I blame?” Nico snapped. “If it’s not you then who?” 

“The government,” he snarled. “When did I ever try to kill anyone that isn’t my vessel?” 

“I suppose that’s your way of apologizing,” Nico said, glaring. 

“What do I have to apologize for?” 

“You _killed_ my family.” 

“It wasn’t my fault,” the demon roared, shadows curling around him. He cleared his throat before he made the shadows calm down. 

“Then whose fault is it?” Nico asked, eyes fiery. 

“I--” The demon pursed his lips. “I’ll tell you some other time. When you are ready.” 

“Is that why you called me here?” Nico said. “For justification?” 

“I called you here because you sounded so damn pathetic up there,” the demon said. 

“You heard it?” 

“Well of course I did, fish for brains,” the demon sighed. “I’m within you.” 

“I’m still not doing it.” 

“And why not?” 

“I don’t want to hurt him.” 

“You’ve changed,” the demon said, disgusted. “I was starting to like you. You were so devoted and strong, but now you’re just---you’re just _soft_. You think by not defeating Percy you will be able to save him? He will just be under some mind control. He won’t even recognize you.”

“And where’d you hear that from?” 

“From--” the demon looked away and was he...blushing? “Just trust me.” 

“Why should I?” 

“You’re not the only one okay,” the demon snapped. “I might lose Atreo because of your decisions. I will lose him like you will lose your Percy.” 

“Atr--” 

He was cut off by a figure materializing beside his demon. His presence gave off a godly aura to which Nico is surprised about. His hair was blonde and unruly, his eyes a shade of warm browns, and his smile was so polite. He was even the same height as Nico. He was the exact opposite of what his demon was. 

“You woke me up, idiot,” the blonde said, playfully glaring at the demon. He looked at him then at Nico, quite in shock. “What is he doing here, Nerezza?” 

“Atreo, you shouldn’t be--” 

“Your name is Nerezza?” Nico asked, cocking his head to the side. 

The demon smirked. “Believe it or not it’s not ‘the demon’. I’m Nerezza, a pleasure to meet you Nico di Angelo.”

Atreo stood in front of Nerezza, smiling at Nico while Nerezza rolled his eyes. “I’m Atreo. Do you know who I am?” 

“No not really,” Nico said cautiously. 

“You will find out once you resurface,” Atreo grinned. He stood beside Nerezza, then roughly grabbed his hand. “This is my boyfriend by the way.” 

“We’re boyfriends? You should’ve told me,” Nerezza said, shoving their hands in the pocket of his jacket. 

“Don’t be an asshole, Nerezza. You were the one who came to visit me first,” Atreo scowled. “I dazzled you with my smile.” 

Nerezza snorted. “I should bury you.” 

“And I will drown you, my love,” Atreo winked. He stopped and blinked, his attention going to Nico. “Time’s running out.” 

“Think about what I said, Nico di Angelo,” Nerezza said. “I’ll call you here when the time is right.”

 

“Nerezza.” Nico bolted upright.

Percy rubbed his eyes beside him. “Who?” 

“What happened?” Nico asked. He was on the bed again with Percy curled into his side. 

Percy yawned. “You blacked out.” 

“For how long?” 

Percy grabbed his phone, squinting due to the brightness. “About two hours. Go back to sleep.” 

“It’s the middle of day,” Nico smirked. “Don’t tell me you got lazy.” 

 

“Sleep,” Percy whined. 

“One last question.” 

“Mmmm.” 

“What’s the name of your--uh--creature that is inside of you?” 

“His name is Atreo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I got really busy with the college thing and you can probably guess that this chapter isn't scripted I just literally typed down what I dreamt about the other night and here we are.
> 
> Note:  
> Nerezza - Italian - "Dark/ness"  
> Atreo - Greek - "King"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who recovered from their writer's block....ME.

Nico never really expected himself to have a lover or well actually he never expected himself to be contemplating on whether or not he should immobolize—practically kill—his lover for the greater good of the world but you know here he was, with the worst luck ever, trying to see whether or not he would even allow his tainted hands to harm his boyfriend? Almost boyfriend? What were they again? They kissed that one time right? Whatever. He briefly wondered when Nerezza would call him back to the chamber within him. He’s also curious as to what Nerezza meant when he said that it wasn’t his fault that he killed his family, he wouldn’t be so affected by Nerezza’s words if not for the anger and guilty mixed within his proclamation. 

“I really need some kind of guidance here,” Nico groaned. 

He proceeds to meditate.

* * *

Percy fidgeted as he stood in front of Leo and Annabeth in only his starfish printed boxers. “I feel like I’m being disloyal.” 

Leo chuckled, eyes still raking over Percy’s body. “Don’t worry, I’m not about to jump my best friend’s happiness.” 

“Happiness?” Percy grinned.

“Don’t get to cocky though,” Annabeth winked. 

“What exactly are we doing?” Percy asked. He holds his breath a little when Annabeth places the chest piece of a stethoscope looking instrument on his chest. “This is without consent need I tell you?” 

Leo snorted. “Good god. We’re trying to locate the microchips inside and we’re trying to figure out if it’s similar to the RFID microchip I usually see. Also, you’re the one who told us that you’re file was wrong and that there are actually two chips and they’re not even on your nape.” 

“Listen, I’ve tried to disable it countless times and it never worked,” Percy sighed. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “You probably just googled ‘how to disable a microchip’ and then tried to find a microwave big enough to fit you.” 

Percy blushed. “That is besides the point.”

“Listen, we’re both technologically competent homodaes and I’d appreciate it if you gave us a chance,” Annabeth said, which in turn made Percy quiet down in a silent pout. 

 

Percy hates to admit it but he has come close to actually killing himself before in order to disable the microchip and he really considered killing himself to save humanity and basically the main reason why he was somewhat brainwashed to forget some of his past memories, but really the suicidal tendencies still remained yet it was in a stronger multitude because it was more confusing and he had no reason at all to feel like he should atone for the sins he didn’t even know about. He only ever stopped with the suicidal tendencies when he met Nico. How cliche.

“I found one,” Annabeth and Leo chorused. “Jinx.” 

“Jinx again,” Percy muttered unenthusiastically. 

Leo stepped back to scan Percy’s temple with a scanner he made that he liked to call ‘Chiptector’ because he loved wordplay and he was overall ridiculous. “What a cruel way to kill you, at such a sensitive part of your body.”

“I mean…” Percy trailed. “The government right?” 

Annabeth leaned over to check the information they have of the microchip. “Wow they did not make it easy for us.” 

“I have to talk to whoever made this, it’s remarkable. It’s almost indestructible,” Leo gushed.

Percy rolled his eyes. “Okay so why don’t we praise the government more? Jesus.”

“Have you ever been brainwashed before?” Annabeth asked. “What do you remember?” 

Percy’s left twitched as he vaguely remembered but at the same time not really. “I only remember that I felt suffocated and it was really dark and—uh wow what the fuck be careful. If you tap that chip the wrong way it might accidentally trigger a brainwash.” Percy fidgets away from Annabeth’s touch. He remembered almost killing himself when he was tinkering with the ‘self destruction’ chip. God did that suck.”You be careful too, Leo. I don’t want to die early.” 

“Maybe if we can tap into the chip a bit, we can be prepared for the future battle,” Leo said. 

Percy snorted. “You make it sound like we’re some great heroes or something.” 

“I hate to admit it but that’s…maybe a great idea?” Annabeth said, a bit unsure. “Do you know what happens?”

“The last time it happened I managed to get control back after 10 minutes,” Percy said. “It’s somewhat a defense mechanism of the chip and it does it to protect me. I think it’s an odd way to protect me but what the hell I am a vessel of a creature so I don’t know what to find weird anymore.” 

“What exactly are you doing to him?” A voice from the doorway asked. Nico leaned on the doorway, arms crossed in front of him.

“We’re checking to see if he’s suitable to film a porn with,” Leo said. “Abs and all that good stuff.” 

“Good god,” Percy groaned. “They’re checking the microchips.” 

“It’s good you’re here because we’re going to test and see what it’s like to handle brainwashed Percy in under 10 minutes,” Annabeth said. 

Nico blinked. “He’s going to tear this fucking building down. Are you serious? Moreover, he’s going to _drown_ us.” 

Percy shrugged. “I might.” 

“Do we have any oxygen tanks?” Leo called out.

“We ran out when we went scuba diving last year,” Jason replied from the bathroom. 

“We can tie him up first with power cancelling ropes and all that kinky stuff,” Nico said, winking at Percy who blushed. “We can tie him to a tree in the middle of nowhere while we’re out of range.”

“That sounds a lot like one of those Greek myths but hey my name _is_ Perseus.” Percy wiggled his brows to which Nico responded to by rolling his eyes.”Although I am _not_ fighting in my fucking underwear.”

Nico frowned. “But i like starfishes.” 

 

 

Okay so maybe Percy was a bit nervous and he was slightly starting to regret this moment. He twisted his wrists but he couldn’t, he was surely and utterly tied to this damn tree. “You’ll—You’ll be there? Come back for me after 10 minutes?” 

Nico leaned down to kiss his lover sweetly. He pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile. “Of course, Percy. I will come back for you.” 

Leo and Annabeth both held onto Nico. “Ready?” Nico nodded. They activated the microchip then travelled away so as not to be in Percy’s attack range. They’ve studied him well and they’re kind of pretty proud of it. Nothing happened at first but then they a heard such a high pitched screamed it made Nico shudder. 

“Was it him?” Nico asked, panicked. 

Annabeth frowned. “I’m afraid so.”

“Don’t you dare think about going there,” Leo said, gripping Nico’s shoulder. 

Nico looked at Leo and then Percy helplessly. “Damn it.” 

 

Percy, for the first time, feels like he’s drowning. He could not see, he could not hear, he could not breathe, and he could not feel. He felt like what you’d feel if you didn’t exist with the awareness of non-existence. He wondered if this is what it felt like to die, if this is what true punishment is. He calls for help, screams. He must have very damn well near screamed his fucking lungs out or he felt like he was screaming or was his thoughts just really loud? Everything is so dark. He hated it. He kept telling himself that it was only 10 minutes but for the love of god it already felt like a decade, he snapped. He tried, with all his might, to use his powers. He tried to create wave after wave after wave but he couldn’t, he couldn’t even feel Atreo within him. Percy felt like he wanted to just end his own life if this is what it felt like to be brainwashed for a battle he never even wanted. 

He claws, he screams, he fights, he cries, and he finally collapses. 

“Help me,” Percy whispered. “Please.” 

“Someone fucking get me out of here,” Percy screamed. “Let me **out**.” 

“Atreo,” Percy cried. “You were always on my side. Have you gone away?” 

He’s even more frustrated now that Atreo wasn’t replying. The creature always did, always helped Percy whenever he was feeling down but right now he couldn’t seem to get even a simple yes or no answer. “Why can’t you hear me?” 

“Damn it,” Percy swore. If he could punch something, he honestly would have. “Nico, where are you?” 

“Nico.” 

He’s losing his breath.

“Nico.”

He feels himself drowning. _Drowning_. 

“NICO.” 

“I’m here, Percy,” a voice says, pulling him out of it. Nico sighs as he sees Percy’s eyes turn back to their normal shade of green. Percy looks at him, out of breath. “Percy, I’m right here.” 

Percy nodded stiffly. “It was dark and I couldn’t breathe. I—I’ve always had a fear of being in enclosed spaces and I never liked being underground. Oh god I wanted to kill myself, I really did.” 

“Rest for a while,” Nico hummed, kissing Percy’s forehead. Nico looked around to see the damage Percy had done. He managed to disintegrate the tree by absorbing its water also doing the same to a good few meters of grass, the chains that were meant to keep Percy powerless were nowhere in sight, and Nico had risked his life for a plan he didn’t know would work. Percy was calling out for him, clawing on the grass and screaming a wretched scream he’s never heard before. Leo tried to hold him back but he went anyway, he ran head first to hold Percy. Oh god was that a sight. What a sight it was to see Nico hold onto Percy’s unconscious yet conscious body, screaming at him to stop and hugging him with such force. What a pitiful sight it must have been to see Nico almost let himself succumb to Percy’s powers, good god if he did he would have imploded or drowned in his own bodily fluids. Disgusting. In the heat of the moment he had to slightly use his powers on Percy’s weak point, eventually making him collapse onto the smaller boy with no warning.

Nico looked at his hands. “Not again.” 

“You saved me,” Percy laughed weakly. Nico looked down, shocked. “What a hero you are maybe they should call you Hunkules.” 

Nico snorted. “Maybe. Wait how did you survive underground missions if you were afraid? What the hell?”

“Because you needed me more than I feared it,” Percy said without missing a beat. Nico just wonders how in the fucking world this man can just say things bluntly and without consideration as to what he might feel about it as well. “You know….I need you just as much as you need me.”

 

After Nico made sure that Percy was feeling okay, they went back to the meeting room. Everyone there had already gathered and it was as if nothing ever happened. They were still focused on their own duties, but Nico suspected Annabeth and Leo telling them to act as if everything was normal even if it’s not. Percy, who regained about 80% of his strength, collapsed on a chair. He was still pale but it can’t be helped, he practically broke the nullifying chains without even being fully conscious. 

“How was it?” Annabeth asked. “We left as soon as Nico ran to you and calmed you down.” 

Percy sighed. “I forgot that they use my fear against me since it makes me want to fight back and in doing so releases my powers in real time without actual control. The illusion was weak since it was just a normal tap but I figured that maybe it would be worse if it were a true brainwash.” 

“How’d you do it?” Jason asked. 

Nico blushed. “I—“ 

“He ran like a damsel and hugged him,” Leo deadpanned.

“Figures,” Hazel snorted. 

“I—“ Nico was cut off again. 

“It was romantic, don’t worry,” Percy winked. 

“Get back to work, all of you,” Nico grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Two days after the incident they’re still working on figuring out how to disable the chip as well as studying for whatever upcoming battle they have. They have been working hard, but also trying to get a bit of sleep here and there just because they want to be well rested and ready for anything. They have also been trying to eat together and for some reason they’ve been talking about memories and jokes, but also setting up some barriers like not talking about childhood and all that sensitive stuff. 

As of the moment, Nico and Percy were in their room, lying down on the bed doing absolutely nothing but stare at the ceiling. They have been like that for an hour and it’s not like there’s any sexual tension, but they’ve been trying to be alone but not really be alone. It’s like one of those moments wherein you just want to _be_. Nico held Percy’s hand, smiling as he felt the other boy squeeze his hand.They haven’t had time for each other in awhile so this moment is exactly what they needed. Nico almost forgot that they were together if not for the occasional touches, eye contacts, and knowing smiles. It is so weird for it to be like this, to be still in love with a person after you’ve seen them in every form they could ever offer you. Love is weird. 

“Hey,” Nico said, turning his head and at this point he’s not surprised to see Percy looking at him already. “I love you. Did you know?” 

Percy grinned, “I do.” 

“Hey, where have you always wanted to go?” 

“Oh like a dream place?” Nico nodded. “I’ve always wanted to go to…..wow I’ve never thought about it. I just maybe really want to go to a deserted island and relax.” 

“Well…if we survive—“ 

“When,” Percy corrected, smiling a bit. “When we survive.”

Nico smiled back. “When we survive this, we’ll go to that deserted island of yours.” 

“Now I have something to look forward to now don’t I?” 

“Give me kisses,” Nico said, chuckling a bit when Percy kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose, and then lips. “I’m not normally this sweet, I promise. I’ll be an asshole soon.” 

“Oh please,” Percy snorted. “We both know that you have a soft spot for lil’ ol’ me.” 

“Ew,” Nico said trying to act grossed out but ended up laughing anyway. “Whatever.” 

“I hate how we’re so fucking domestic and cliche,” Percy groaned, then smiled. “Not complaining though.” 

“Show your loved ones how much you love them before anything happens, right?” Nico winked. He broke eye contact as he reverted his attention back to the ceiling. Percy faced him, eyes twinkling. He pulled Nico close to him and then placed his chin on top of Nico’s head. “Perce, your heart is beating really fast.” 

Percy snorted. “Thanks for telling me I’m alive.”

“Idiot,” Nico said, then grabbed Percy’s hand to place it on his chest. 

“We should go out an actual dates, I feel like we’ve been planning too many strategies for a couple in their 20s. Jesus,” Percy joked. 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure, a romantic candle lit dinner.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Me too.”

“Me most.”

“No not—“

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Fine.”

“….Yes.”

 

 

Nerezza scowled. “They’re disgusting.” 

Atreo laughed, making Nerezza’s expression smoothen out because Atero’s laugh is probably the only thing he likes to hear echoing in his chamber. “You know, we do the exact same things.” 

“I am so not like my vessel,” Nerezza pouted when he realized that indeed they were. He was sat against the wall while Atreo sat in between his legs, leaning against him as if he was a back rest. 

“Look at you pouting,” Atreo rolled his eyes. “You should stop calling him that, Nerezza. His name is Nico.” 

“No comment,” Nerezza replied. 

The other boy chuckled. “You’re a hard headed one, won’t even say you love me after you’ve practically absolutely lost it when Percy got brainwashed.” 

“I can care,” Nerezza said proudly, then softened up a bit. “You…You’ll be okay?” 

“Of course,” Atreo grinned. “I’m the homodae arma—ew I hate that name.” 

Nerezza chuckled. “Just as long as you’ll come back to me.” 

“Nerezza,” the said boy shuddered. “I’ll always find my way back to you even back when we were still pure entities I still managed to be with you.” 

“I—nevermind,” Nerezza shrugged, placing his chin on top of Atreo’s head. 

“Say what you want,” Atreo said. “We never know what happens.” 

“I want you to stay,” Nerezza forced out. 

Atreo frowned. “You know I can’t.” 

Nerezza snorted. “That’s why I said nevermind, you dildo.” 

Atreo burst out laughing. “I’m a dildo?”

“Yes you absolutely are.” 

“But does that mean you’ll bottom for once?” Atreo said, turning his head to look at Nerezza and then winked.

“You’re such an idiot,” Nerezza laughed. 

Atreo stopped laughing, turning so he can face Nerezza. He cupped Nerezza’s cheek with his hands. “You know, I’m absolutely in love with you and I feel like it doubles whenever you smile and laugh…not really sure why but perhaps it’s because it’s only for me.” 

Nerezza blushed, then looked away. “It’s a given fact. I’ve never had a friend.” 

“A…friend?” Atreo asked. “Have I been mistaken?”

“I’m sorry,” Nerezza frowned. “I didn’t choose my words right.” 

Atreo shook his head. “It’s fine since we’ve never really labeled this. We’ve never even kissed and you’ve never said you loved me and I never really showed you how much I truly do love you.” 

Nerezza leaned in and kissed Atreo’s forehead. “If you come back to me alive then maybe I’ll reconsider kissing you on the lips, but as for the I love you….”

“You’re afraid,” Atreo smiled knowingly. “I’m aware, Nerezza.” 

“I’m not afraid of anything,” Nerezza proclaimed. “I am the embodiment of fear itself.”

Atreo stood up. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Nerezza but I have to go.”

The said boy stood up, towering over him by a good few inches. “Why?” 

“I feel a change,” Atreo said, glaring outside the bars. “There’s something coming.” 

“Atreo,” Nerezza said, holding the said boy’s hand. “I love you.” 

Atreo froze. “You—now? I didn’t force you to say it, did I?”

“You didn’t,” Nerezza said reassuringly. “I just felt like it’d be the end if I didn’t say it now.” 

“When I return to you, I would like to know why you love me.” Atreo tiptoed to kiss Nerezza’s cheek and then disappeared. 

Nerezza rolled his eyes, smiling unknowingly. “Narcissistic little one.”

* * *

Percy collapsed in the middle of the meeting room, his hands pulling on his hair. “Fuck.”

“Percy,” Nico said, rushing to his side. “Are you okay?” 

“I—GAH,” Percy screamed. There is a high pitched screeching sound that almost feels like it’s destroying his brain bit by bit, the sound is a thing only he can hear and it’s so sad he knows what it means. “Kronos—fuck—stop. I HEAR YOU.” 

“Kronos isn’t here, Percy,” Nico reassured the boy. “What’s wrong?” 

_“So smart of you to know that it’s me,”_ a voice in Percy’s head said. 

“You—what you do you want?” Percy growled. “I’m not letting you brainwash me now.” 

_“Don’t worry, Perseus,”_ Kronos hummed _“It’s not what I want, it’s what your friends want. What does Leo crouched in front of computer want? What does Jason frantically watching over Piper want? What does Piper protectively clutching her stomach want? What does Frank and Hazel want as they scout the vicinity? Let’s not forget, Perseus. What does Nico di Angelo want? The boy crouched down beside you, holding you as if you are something precious, as if you are worth something or anything at all. Don’t they all want to live?”_

Percy desperately looked at everyone in the room and it dawns on him that Kronos’ description was accurate all except for one. He scowled and stood up with Nico helping him regain balance. “What do you want me to do?” 

_”I’m a merciful man, Perseus. You can say your goodbyes first.”_

Percy pulled away from Nico, keeping distance. He looked at everyone in the room and felt his chest grow heavy. “Jason, Piper, and Leo, thank you for everything and please tell Frank and Hazel the same. I really do appreciate whatever kind of love you all have showed me and—“ he eyed Jason and Piper. “Advance congratulations if I ever miss out on anything.” 

“Percy,” Nico said desperately. “What are you saying?”

Percy reached out to hold Nico, but stopped himself. He let his hands hide in pockets. Percy forced a smile. “You who means a lot to me, thank you because you were the first one to ever show me concern before and after knowing that I am a homodae. Thank you for trusting me. Good b—See you later. I love you and at the same time I’m sorry.” 

_”Touching.”_

Percy scowled. He reached out his hand only to be held by Annabeth who looked stoic and unapologetic the whole time. “What do you want me to do?”

_”You know where to go, Homodae Arma.”_

Percy eyed everyone in the room, then gave them a sad smile before he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing, I really did. I have realized that the only thing I can write are gay (specifically Percico) stories so...I'll work on it.


	18. Chapter 18

Nico clenched and unclenched his hands, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to desensitize himself from what just happened. He tried to get a grip because they all needed a lead, they all needed someone to be the sane one. He’s, of course, pissed off that it’s so hard to desensitize knowing that one of your best friends as well as lover just went off to god knows where. He opened his eyes, then eyed everyone in the room. “We’re bringing him back and we will destroy them.” He does not add that he will _not_ let the last ‘I love you’ be an I love you that he did not get to reply to.

Jason nodded. “What do you want us to do?” 

“Leo, hack every government site and shut it down and don’t forget to recover plans and maps from them,” Nico said. 

Leo saluted jokingly. “Got it, Neeks.” 

“Jason, notify Hazel and Frank of what has happened and then bring them back here with you.” 

“Okay,” Jason said, then disappeared through the window. 

“Piper, scout the maps and try to see if they’re keeping any explosives or weapons anywhere underground.”

“Count on me,” Piper smiled. 

“As for me…” Nico trailed off. “I’m going to talk to my demon.” 

 

__

_Nico is back in the chamber, back in the middle of everything with all the street lamps he conjured up lighting his way. He spots Nerezza in the far corner curled up in a ball, he faced the wall almost as if he was defeated and ashamed by it. Nico takes small quiet steps towards him and he’s nervous which he doesn’t really understand because this is his demon and he’s faced him countless times._

_“So you came,” Nerezza said, making Nico stop in his tracks._

_Nico watched Nerezza stand up and face him. He’s surprised to see the demon look so human—so broken. “I did.”_

_“What is it you want?” Nerezza asked, tired. “I told you I’d summon you when the time’s right.”_

_“I’m here to ask for your powers,” Nico said. He observed the demon in front of him and he’s quite surprised that the cool demeanor he showed the last time they met was no where to be seen. He saw the bags forming under Nerezza’s eyes, almost as if he hasn’t slept or rested at all for someone who did almost nothing within him. The demon’s stance showed less secrecy and guard than before and it makes Nico wonder about what the hell happened._

_The demon stared at him weirdly. “Ask for my powers?”_

_“I selfishly used your powers without consent and now here I am asking you to give me 100% of what you have to offer,” Nico replied. Nerezza’s calm face turned into a crumpled confused expression. “We both have someone very important to us and they happen to be god knows where. You and I both know that we can’t save them without working together. I understand that you hate me but—“_

_“I don’t hate you,” Nerezza said._

_Now it was Nico’s turn to give a weird stare. “I—what?”_

_“I don’t hate you,” the demon repeated. He was smirking a bit. “I hate how you always misunderstand me but I have never hated you. Atreo made me realize this.”_

_“What happened in the past?” Nico asked. “Why are you so persistent in telling me that what I know is wrong?”_

_“Nico,” Nico’s eyes widened at the mention of his name. “Do you really want to know now?”_

_“Please,” Nico nodded to reassure the demon. “Why hesitate now?”_

_“Your family wanted to kill you,” Nerezza said bluntly. “That night when you were asleep your family wanted to kill you for different reasons. Your father wanted the insurance money that he’d get if you were to ever be harmed, your mother wanted to kill you because she felt like she could capture me and sell me in the black market, and your sister wanted to kill you because she felt sorry for you. I heard their apologies when you slept and you may have been knocked out by the sleeping pills they gave you but it didn’t affect me.”_

_Nico took a deep breath. “Did they at least try to change their mind when you possessed me?”_

_“They pretended to,” Nerezza replied. “I gave them mercy but they cornered me and…well I tried to do whatever I could to avoid killing them but I couldn’t.”_

_“Why tell me this now?” Nico said, voice hushed. “Why didn’t you tell me this before I drowned myself in guilt and misery?”_

_“I decided to let you blame me and I guess it’s my own fault that you misunderstood me,” the demon said. “It was better and would you really have believed me if I told you? You’ve hated me from the start.”_

_“Thank you,” Nico said, then smiled. “Thank you for telling me the truth.”_

_“You may.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“You told me you were asking for permission to use my powers,” Nerezza said. “You may use it.”_

_Nico let out a real smile this time. “I think you’re starting to warm up to me.”_

_“Don’t flatter yourself,” Nerezza snorted. “It’s as you said, Nico di Angelo. We both have someone who is very important to us and I am not letting anyone else protect them other than you or me. I hope you are aware that I have the same capabilities as Atreo.”_

_Nico smirked. “Is that so? Thank you, Nerezza.”_

_Nerezza stared at him, a smile forming on his face. “Get out of here before I change my mind.”_

_Nico was about to go but something in him stopped him. “What made you agree? You never agree with me.”_

_Nerezza smirked. “And you? What put your heart at ease?”_

_“We are hopeless when it comes to love aren’t we?” Nico groaned._

_“I don’t bottom,” Nerezza shrugged. “That’s all I’m saying.”_

_“Fuck off,” Nico rolled his eyes. “I’m going.”_

_“Good.”_

__

 

“You good?” Leo asked when he entered the meeting room.

Nico tested his freed abilities by manipulating the shadows on the wall and he’s surprised he did it with ease. “I’m good.” 

“We’re waiting for orders, Hercules,” Hazel smirked. 

“It’s time,” Nico smiled. “Let’s inform everyone and make our plan known. I’m taking North.”

“South,” Hazel said. 

“West,” Jason said.

“East,” Frank said.

“Let them know that tomorrow morning is the start of a new day,” Nico said, adrenaline pumping through his veins. “Go.”

Nico turned around to Piper. “Have you found it?”

Piper nodded. “They have seven different locations and there are little to no possibilities of civilian casualties.” 

“We’ll try to separate them all equally, all of them required to have illusion homodaes and fire homodaes in their group,” Nico said, encircling the places where the groups will reside as well as where the illusion homodaes and fire homodaes will stand. “No one will go on their own and separate from the group and if they do have to separate they must always be in threes.” 

“And where will we be?” Piper asked. 

“Tell your mom we’re stealing her morning slot.”

* * *

Percy groaned, his head felt like it was split open. He lifted his head to see what’s in front of him, but there’s only Annabeth staring at him with the coldest stare he has ever seen. “You were only doing your job.”

“You drool in your sleep,” Annabeth replied, looking away. Percy looked around only to be surprised by the lack of _things_ save for a few chairs, boxes, and a table with a TV and a radio on top of it. Also, there is the fact that Percy was tied up onto a pole and this is where he’ll probably and most likely die in a pool of his own blood but of course he won’t because he has someone to go back to and like hell he’ll die in such an ungraceful manner. 

“Where are we?” Percy asked, pulling on his restraints but of course unlike what Nico used for when they were testing the microchip these restraints were a lot stronger. 

Annabeth only glared at the floor. “You’re making this hard for yourself.”

Percy sighed and leaned back, he was just wondering if it was morning or not. “When is he getting here?”

“You are—“ Annabeth sighed, then leaned back on her chair with her eyes glued to the ceiling. 

“Why are you doing this?” Percy frowned. “Are we not friends?” 

Annabeth’s left eye twitched like it always did when something bothered her, but she did not reply. Percy’s heart ached when he realized just how much Annabeth had to endure for this, just for this exact moment. The secret she had to keep, the burden she had to bear. If he got punished so harshly like how he was back then he could just imagine what kind of torture this girl had to go through up until the exact moment they had met…or maybe it hasn’t stopped at all.

Percy tried to fiddle with his restraints and he also tried to use his abilities but he could not, for the life of him, even control his own sweat. “Annabeth, I—you’re still my friend no matter what happens. I’m so sorry for putting such a heavy burden on you.”

Annabeth gave him a wild stare, mouth opening to say something but was cut off.

“I am so sorry for my lack of punctuality,” A voice said. “I am most honored to have a _guest_.”

Percy gritted his teeth. “If you’re going to kill me then why not do it now?”

“Oh and how fun would it be to kill the rest with you,” Kronos chuckled. “I need you for something fun. Have you ever heard of the Amazing Race?”

“Don’t you dare hurt them,” Percy spat. “I’m the one you want.”

“You’re too prideful,” Kronos said. “Of course I’d want to give you your boyfriend’s head.” 

“Or he’ll give me yours.” Percy smirked when he felt hands around his neck. He always knew Kronos got riled up whenever it came to him losing. “Also, we’re not really boyfriends yet but I’m thinking of asking him out when I return.”

Kronos tightened his grip. “What did you say to me?” 

“I’m thinking of asking him out? Also, he will give me your—“ He felt the grip become tighter. “ _head._ ” 

“Will he?” Kronos smirked. “Will he kill me? I’m the only connection to you and I have a feeling you are more important than killing a man in his 40s.” 

Percy coughed when he was released from Kronos’ grip. “You underestimate him.”

“How rude of me to not introduce you to my daughter,” Kronos said in a sickly sweet tone. Percy’s eyes widened when Kronos hooked an arm around Annabeth. “Isn’t she lovely? I bought her for just a couple thousand dollars.” 

Percy scowled. “Get away from her, pig.” 

“She’s been giving me new information about your little group,” Kronos laughed. “She’s nothing but a leech.”

Percy caught Annabeth flinch. He sneered. “Like hell she is. She’s my friend.”

Kronos planted a harsh kick on Percy’s side. He then went to a fire pit that Percy just noticed, the said boy swallowed knowing the punishment that is to come. “You’re really disgusting.”

Percy swallowed the cough erupting from within him. “What is it that you want from me?” 

“Number 36, set up the camera,” Kronos said, twirling a long metal rod in his hand. Percy watched Annabeth follow the order, his heart pounding with fear but at the same time anger. “It’s time to have fun with him.”

* * *

Nico had a cold chill travel through his spine but ignored it. “Are you guys in place?”

“We are,” he heard Reyna, one of their recruits, say. “Just give us the signal.” 

“And you are absolutely sure that no one is underground or even near range of explosion?” Nico asked. 

Reyna snorted. “You did not care about this before but if you must know then no there are no detected life forces underground and as for the range of explosion, we’ve got people who can control the sudden outburst to their will and block the civilians as well as us.” 

“Good,” Nico said then ended the conversation.

They have managed to gather a good amount of homodaes over the years and converted them to one of their own. The Movement does not just consist of Leo, Nico, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Percy but a good hundred or so of them. They have all seemed to agree to put Nico as their leader and guide and to have that many people trust him, he’s just amazed. Nico placed the main group in the broadcasting tower with him while the others are strategically placed all over the city and they are waiting for a signal from Nico in order to commence with the plan. 

Nico shifted in his seat as he was very nervous with what they are about to do. They called one of the radio stations and TV stations, specifically Aphrodite since she is the ruler of all media outlets, so that they could make a public announcement and hopefully unveil the government’s corruption. The origin and the process of becoming a homodae has been kept from the public, only saying that these are unnatural causes that they nothing of. It’s the same with how they hide the existence of aliens as well as mythical creatures that were never really non-existent in the first place. They now knew all of it and are willing to show it. 

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” Nico said to Aphrodite as he wore his mask. 

Aphrodite laughed. “Of course just think about all the fame and my name everywhere.” Aphrodite then smirked. “Also, I fucking hate the government.” 

Leo leaned near Nico. “I like her.” 

“Not today, Valdez,” Nico sighed. “Also, wear your mask.” 

“Aye, captain,” Leo said, saluting. 

“Are you excited?” Hazel asked.

“For what?” Nico asked, confused. 

“To save your prince charming,” she grinned. 

“Yeah, I told him we’d go anywhere he wanted after all of this,” Nico said, smiling as he remembered the moment. He then frowned as he remembered what might actually be happening to his lover. “I want to hold him.” 

Hazel smiled ever so gently. “We’ll have him back in no time, Nico.” 

“I regret it,” Nico sighed, covering his eyes with his arm. 

“Regret what?” She asked. “Your relationship?” 

“I regret not telling him that I loved him back before he left us,” he groaned. “God.” 

“You…” Hazel trailed off, chuckling a bit. “You really have changed.

“Are we all ready?” Jason asked, sitting down. 

“We’re ready,” Nico replied. 

“Ah but are you?” A voice said. Nico froze when he saw that every TV screen in the room was all showing one image, Kronos. “Please reconsider what you are about to say.”

“And why should we?” Nico snarled. 

Kronos stepped aside to show Percy hanging on a chain just above a tank of water. The man neared Percy while holding a blazing red branding iron in his hands. “How many?” 

Nico heard Percy mutter something he couldn’t quite understand. Kronos sneered, yelling “I can’t hear you!” as he pushed the branding iron into Percy’s chest. 

“Twenty!” Percy screamed, voice cracking. Nico almost wanted to vomit when he saw an ‘X’ burned into Percy’s skin. Percy was then slowly lowered into the tank, his burn immediately healing. 

“How many?” Kronos asked again once Percy was raised up. 

“Twenty-one,” Percy said, his face scrunching up as the branding iron was placed on the exact same spot as before. 

Nico started to shake. Twenty-one? Twenty-one times of this kind of torture? Leo held Nico’s arm as if to comfort him but god knows he’s as murderous as Nico. “How dare you fucking hurt him.” 

Kronos smirked. “That’s why I’m asking you to reconsider.” Kronos gripped Percy’s hair and made him stare into the camera. “Don’t you want to save your boyfriend? Your friend? The first person to ever get close to being family to you and you know…didn’t try to kill you?” 

Percy gave the weakest smile Nico has ever seen, then mouthed. “Go.” 

Nico closed his eyes and bowed his head, defeated. He reached and pressed the blue button beside him, looking up at the screen again but this time his eyes are black and murderous. “Sorry to interrupt your program but this is Hercules of The Movement and we are here to show you the truth about our government.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about to end woop! I have other plots in my head and I'm excited to start on them.


End file.
